The Random Adventures Of The Jedi
by ImmaPickle
Summary: This is a collection of short, hopefully funny, Star Wars: The Clone Wars stories. The Jedi are getting into all kinds of "situations" including, playing pranks on Obi-Wan, A coucil for the bearded man, all sorts of other things. COMPLETE.
1. You Have GOT To Stop Yelling

**This "story" does not as much contain chapters as it does stories. In this document, you will find Star Wars: The Clone Wars shorts, rather than an entire book. Other than that, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show...er...book.**

**I cannot take credit for this chapter. My best friend Weird Person Who Lives On Mars wrote it Warriors style. I changed a few things to make it Star Wars. **

**You Have GOT to Stop Yelling**

Anakin surveyed his surroundings. Marshes and dead trees littered the Separatist camp. Eagerly, the young Jedi looked over at his master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Jedi's blue-grey eyes glinted in the last light of the day. Obi-Wan's eyes were so focused on the camp, that Anakin wasn't even sure if he had blinked all day!

Anakin sighed, this mission to spy on a separatist meeting was sooooo boring. They had been sitting for nearly five hours already!

With one final sigh, the impatient Jedi yanked out a small, hand held game. Stuffing it under his black robe so his master couldn't see, Anakin began to play.

As the evening droned on, Anakin became more tied up in his game.

Soon, the long awaited arrival of the separatist meeting began. Count Dooku strutted up to a enormous boulder and jumped effortlessly atop the massive structure. A hush fell over the Droids, Assassins and Bounty Hunters that had gathered in the clearing.

Obi-Wan shifted his weight, desperately trying to catch every word.

Count Dooku started his speech. "The reason why I have called a top secret meeting, is because we are having a major baked bean blight".

Gasps and mummers of worry roes from the hoard of people, as well as several choruses of "Beans, Beans, the Magical Fruit".

Dooku held up his hand for silence. "Yes, yes. I know it is a disaster", he continued, his voice full of disappointment, "But believe it or not, we have bigger issues. The Jedi".

Obi-Wan strained to hear the words that could be the down fall of his home.

In a low whisper, Dooku started to tell of his plot. "I plan..." he paused dramatically, "...TO-".

His sentence was interrupted by a triumphant yell. "YES! I BEAT MY HIGH SCORE!"

Heads darted in Anakin's direction. The young Jedi, who was completely oblivious to his surroundings, was happily playing the hand held game mentioned earlier.

Obi-Wan took off, back to the Jedi crusier, parked a few miles away. Anakin, however, wasn't so lucky. He found himself being snapped back to reality by a dozen or so angry, hands. Before you could say...well...anything, Anakin was slammed in a dark, dank prison cell.

Anakin had to bite his lip to keep from trembling as Dooku approached.

"Well young Jedi", the great Sith Lord gloated, "your Master got away, but I still have you".

Anakin's voice shook uncontrollably as he spoke, "Wa...whaaat...yo, yo, you gonna do taaa...meeee?"

"I WILL...", the Sith Lord paused, then whispered to the nearest Bounty Hunter, "What should I do to him".

Hastily the Bounty Hunter whispered back a reply.

"AH-HA", Dooku exclaimed, "WILL HAVE YOU CLEAN MY BATHROOM!"

Gasps of horror filled the camp, Droids ran around screaming, Bounty Hunters jumped into the Assassins arms, Anakin himself was paralyzed with fear.

Dooku rubbed his hands together devilishly, and stalked away laughing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Anakin awoke expecting to hear the earthshaking snores of his Master. Silence. He glanced around, then remembered where he was. in a jail, a prison. He was a lone polar bear, rooming the vast, lifeless plains of the Arctic.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a light saber activating. The tip of a blue light saber appeard. I made a large hole in the roof, revealing the annoyed face of...Obi-Wan!

"That's like, what? The fifth time you've been captured this month." Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin scowled and prepared to jump. The Jedi leapt, but fell short. He tried again. The same results.

"Stubby", Obi-Wan joked.

"Am not", Anakin hissed.

The two men broke out into a whisper war.

"Are too".

"Are not".

"Are too".

"Are not".

"Are too".

"Are not".

"Are too".

"Are not".

"Are too".

"Are not".

"Are too".

Finally, Anakin lost it. "ARE NOT!"

Dozens of Droids crammed into the cell, to try and seize the intruder.

"Later losers!", the older Jedi cried, disappearing from veiw

Hours turned into days and days turned into unicorns...oh, sorry...and days turned into weeks, my bad.

Anakin spent most of his time pacing (he almost wore a hole through the floor) and staring blankly out a window that didn't exist.

Then one summer evening, a familiar face appeared in the hole in the roof.

"I'm coming Anakin, I didn't want to, but the council made me come after you", Obi-Wan said. The Jedi heaved himself to his feet, and leaped down into the hole. Now the hole was big, but not big enough to allow a full grown man to pass through it.

Anakin glanced up to see his former Master's lower half, jammed up in the ceiling. With a heavy sigh, Anakin heaved the rest of the body down into the cell. "Your fat", he mumbled.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes, rubbing his sore abdomen. "If anyone around here is fat", he shot back, "it's you chubby"

"I am not chubby!"

"Ya huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Ya huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Ya huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Ya huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Ya huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Ya huh!"

"I AM NOT CHUBBY!" Anakin screamed.

As Obi-Wan had a hard enough time getting down, it was physically impossible for him to get back up again before the hoards of droids closed in around him and Anakin. Before you could say "Blast!", the two Jedi were shoved into a new jail, and a very grumpy repair droid was sent to repair the holed roof.

Obi-Wan shot a menacing glance at Anakin "You have got to stop yelling", he concluded.


	2. ObiWan Attempts To Get Back At Anakin

**Yay! Chapter two! Umm… I mean Star Wars: The Clone Wars short story #2. Anyways… ENJOY!**

**Obi-Wan Attempts To Get Back At Anakin**

It was a beautiful morning on Corusant. Until you saw the Jedi Temple. Hung at various places on the inside, and outside was several pairs of underwear.

An earsplitting yell shattered the silence "ANAKIN!" Obi-Wan marched up to Anakin, holding one of the several pairs of underwear that the Jedi Temple had been decked with. "Did you do this?" He asked, his face growing red with anger.

Yoda walked past the two Jedi saying "Underwear, all over my Temple there is, Belongs to Obi-Wan it does."

*** A note about Obi-Wan's underwear. You know how most people have little sings above their underwear saying Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and so on right? Well above Obi-Wan's underwear it says January, February, March, and so on.**

Obi-Wan's face went bright red. "I will get you back for this." He muttered. 'I highly doubt it." Was Anakin's reply.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Three days later Obi-Wan saw Anakin walk out of the Temple. Curious, he followed.

Obi-Wan followed Anakin to a huge building. Peering inside Obi-Wan saw that it was some sort of dance. With lots of girls. The majority of them were surrounding Anakin.

An idea formed in Obi-Wan's head. It was very devious. Perfect.

Ten minutes later Obi-Wan walked up to Padmae's apartment. He rang the buzzer and was greeted by C3PO. 3PO led him inside, continuously saying that Padmae was busy and that he should just leave.

"Hello Padmae." Obi-Wan greeted when he spotted her, cooking in the kitchen. "Sure, whatever." She replied. "Um, okay. Well Anakin's at a dance." He said.

"Sure, whatever."

"He snuck out"

"Sure, whatever."

"There's lot's of people there."

"Sure, whatever."

"Including girls."

That got her attention. "WHAT!" She yelled spinning around to face him. "Girls. Anakin. Dance." He said. "Oooo. When I get there he is going to get an earful. He will not come out of that dance without some very severe injuries!"

Padmae bowled over Obi-Wan, running out the door. Obi-Wan got up and followed her.

Obi-Wan watched as the young senator from Naboo marched into the dance.

From inside he heard high pitched, girly screams, as the world went black.

Floating just in front of Obi-Wan were some white letters saying "This scene is to violent for public audiences"

The moment passed and Obi-Wan went back to the Temple. Satisfied, he went to bed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Obi-Wan sat up and yawned. For a moment he was confused at why he was so happy. Then he remembered the previous night. Smiling he crawled out of bed and got dressed .

Obi-Wan noticed Ashoka in the Library. He decided to see if she knew that Anakin was injured or not. "How's Anakin." He asked her. "Um he's just fine." Said Ashoka, giving Obi-Wan a weird look.

Just then Anakin walked into the Library, perfectly fine. "A… ANAKIN! HOW ARE YOU NOT INJURED?" Obi-Wan yelled. "Oh Padmae let me off with a warning." Anakin replied. "But, the screams." Obi-Wan said. "Oh that was some other guy. Turns out his girl friend found out he was at the dance."

Obi-Wan dropped to his knees "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**for your information obi-wan DOES NOT know about Anakin and PAdmae. All he knows is that they are REALLY close friends. REALLY REALLY close friends... REALLY REALLY REALLY close friends... REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY... well you get the point. **


	3. Anakin's Typical Morning

**Ok so here's the next chapter… um story… Today I will be introducing a new character. Her name is Haley (pronounced HA-Lee) she is good friends with Anakin and Obi-Wan. Please R&R.**

**Anakin's Typical Morning**

It was very early in the morning. Anakin Skywalker was walking through the halls, enjoying the quietness of dawn.

As the clock chimed eight in the morning Anakin started counting down from ten. "Ten… nine… eight …seven…six…five…four…three…two…one…"

The moment he said one, Kit Fisto burst from the door on Anakin's right, covered head to toe in blue paint. "SKYWALKER!" Kit yelled.

"Hi" Anakin said who happened to be standing right behind Kit. "This better be washable." Kit growled.

Anakin out on an innocent face, "Why does everyone always assume it's me?" Kit opened his mouth to reply, and then paused. A look of confusion came across his face, then he shrugged. "I honestly don't know." He finally said.

"I'm pretty sure Ashoka did it" Anakin said, "I saw her carrying a bucket of blue paint last night." "Oh… thanks Anakin." Kit started running down the hall. "Um Kit, Ashoka's quarters are this way." Said Anakin, pointing in the opposite direction.

Puzzled, Kit asked "How would you know?" Anakin gave Kit a weird look, "Because I'm her Master. We share quarters, remember?" "Oh…" Kit ran off again, this time in the right direction.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Luminara Unduli was planning to listen to her opera music. She put the disk into her CD player and hit play, expecting to hear her opera music. Instead she heard really annoying kids' music (like ABCs and Ba Ba Black Sheep)

"SKYWALKER!" She bellowed. "What?" Asked Anakin (Who "just so happened" to be standing right outside of her quarters at the time)

Luminara's face was red with anger, "Why did you replace my opera music?" She asked. "I didn't do it. Obi-Wan probably did." Anakin said gesturing next door (where Obi-Wan's quarters were.) "You know how much he hates your opera music."

Luminara nodded. "Yes… he does. Thanks Skywalker." She ran off to go and confront Obi-Wan.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Anakin was making his way to Mace Windu's quarters. He knew that every morning, at precisely nine-thirty Mace took a shower. He also knew that in a few seconds Mace was going to yell his name.

"SKYWALKER!" Anakin had been right. Mace came out of his quarters wearing a pink bath robe.

"Did you replace my shampoo with molasses?" He asked

Anakin groaned "I'm being blamed again." He said "Haley did it. She thinks it's stupid that you use shampoo when you're bald."

"Hmmm… That makes perfect sense." He said running off. "Thanks Skywalker." Anakin only smiled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was noon. Anakin was making his way to the cafeteria.

"Master!" Ashoka walked up to him, looking very mad. "I just had Kit blame me for dumping a bucket of blue, not washable, paint on him."

"That was me." Anakin said laughing. Ashoka glared at him. "You could have used washable paint!"

"ANAKIN!" Obi-Wan stormed down the hall, "I had Luminara blame me for replacing her opera music with little kids' music." He said angrily. "He he… that was me too." Anakin replied. "But you do hate that opera music." "Yes, today is the first time in a long time that I haven't be woken by that annoying opera music."

Then Haley attacked him. "Wha… ahhh!" Haley force pushed him against the wall. "I just had Mace blame me for replacing his shampoo with molasses!" She said. Anakin laughed again "That was also me. But you have to admit, it is kinda weird that he uses shampoo." Now it was Haley's turn to laugh. "Yes it is."

The four of them started walking down to the cafeteria together. "A typical morning for Anakin Skywalker." Obi-Wan commented.

**Very typical. Next time we will meet the official fan club of a "certain" Jedi. R&R! **


	4. The Anakin Skywalker Fan Club

**Sorry. This took a little longer than I expected… I was busy working on the next chapter for Over The Rainbow (It's a story that my best friend and I are working on together. Link: ****.com/s/2917634/1/Over_the_Rainbow****)**

**Well I decided to answer questions that my readers/reviewers ask…**

**KrazyPickles: ****Is the "certain Jedi" Anakin or Obi-Wan****? Well it's kinda obvious… It's Obi-Wan!**

**Okay… well that was the only question soo… you may read the story YIPPIE! **

**The Anakin Skywalker Fan Club**

It was a normal day at the Jedi Temple… Well as normal as it could get, with all the Jedi going insane. Anakin had played his daily pranks, Ahsoka had freaked out because she couldn't find her make-up kit, and Obi-Wan had decided to get a pet elephant. Exactly why he wanted a pet elephant, no one knew, but of course no one can understand the weird twisted ways of bearded Jedi.

Anakin was walking down the hallway… headed to the cafeteria. That was when he heard a loud thundering behind him. He turned around, expecting to see Obi-Wan riding his new pet elephant. His eyes widened as they fell on what really was causing the noise…

Maybe I should provide you will a little information before I continue the story. A while back, just after the Clone Wars began, a group of kids found out about Anakin Skywalker and decided that he was their new role model. They started the Official Anakin Skywalker Fan Club, or the O.A.S.F.C.

The joint leaders, a nine year old boy named Doug and a Ten year old girl named Stevie, told all of their friends about the club. Eventually kids all around Coruscant found out about the club and Anakin Skywalker. Hundreds of kids joined the club.

Eventually Stevie and Doug had an idea, they would sneak into the Jedi Temple and get Anakin's boot. No one knows why it was the boot, but no one can really understand the minds of obsessed fans, kids for that matter.

So, when Yoda went on vacation and left Mace in charge (BAD DECISION!) the kids decided to break in. Now, Mace was careless enough to forget to lock the front doors, and the kids simply walked right in. That started what the kids now call The Great Search for Anakin Skywalker.

They looked in every nook and cranny, and eventually found Anakin coming in through the front door (coming back after a visit to Padmae.). I believe this would be an appropriate time for a flashback…

Anakin walked in the front door. Nothing could dampen his sprits… or so he thought. Just in front of him was a HUGE mob of kids. Over one hundred in total. A boy, about nine or ten, saw Anakin and yelled "THERE HE IS! GET HIM!" The mob charged, and a shocked Anakin got attacked by the kids.

Obi-Wan _just so happened_ to be walking by at that moment, and saw everything. He also heard several yells like… "My arm doesn't bend that way!" and "Get his boot!" Also "HELP MEEEEEEEE!"

Obi-Wan decided that it was time to take drastic measures, but first he had to go and get an Ice Cream Cone. _Then_ it was time to take drastic measures. He called Yoda and told him to come home. Then he sent a padawan to get Mace out of the shower (I feel sorry for that padawan).

Obi-Wan sounded the Fans Are Attacking Alarm, and got his Nerf gun. The Jedi (Armed with plastic swords, so they didn't hurt the children) charged. Candy was flying every where as the battle went on.

It was a horrible battle. At first the children were winning. Then the Jedi. Then the Children. Then the Jedi. Children. Jedi. Children. Jedi. It went on like that for two minutes and fifty-seven seconds. That was went Yoda arrived.

"STOP! OUT OF MY TEMPLE, YOU WILL GO!" he bellowed, "ACTING LIKE CHILDREN, YOU ARE!" A random kid yelled, "We are children! What's your excuse?" Yoda glared at the kids, and they cleared out of the Temple within one minute and thirty-two seconds.

The Jedi each got grounded for a _month_. Meaning, no video games, no nightly Nerf Wars, no opera music (or any kind of music), basically they were just sitting around and doing nothing since the separatist weren't attacking. Well actually, in Anakin's case, he spent the whole month in the hospital.

And now we get back to what Anakin saw. Many of you, by now will have figured out what he saw…

The Anakin Skywalker Fan Club was, once again, charging him. Anakin cringed, remembering his last encounter with the fan club. This time he turned and ran. The fan club followed him all around the Temple. Anakin eventually ran into Kit (still blue from the incident with the paint) Ducking behind him Anakin cried. "Help me!"

Kit stood and thought for a moment. Then a light bulb appeared above his head. He reached into a his pocket and pulled out a bag of candy. The kids immediately stopped and stared. "You want the candy?" Kit asked. The kids nodded. "Go get the candy?" He threw it out the window and the kids followed.

Anakin sighed in relief and went back to his quarters. After that the Jedi made sure to always lock the doors.

**We might encounter the Fan Club again later on in the story. Next time, falling and skirted Jedi. Please R&R!**

**-ImmaPickle**


	5. Skirted Jedi

**Hi, this is ImmaPickle. I cannot take credit for this chapter… um short story. I would like to thank Weird Person Who Lives On Mars, for the idea (truthfully, she came up with the whole story… I just put it to words). Well, I came up with the part about my conscious, and the crazy Risk game… and the Card Tower, yeah, I'm pretty sure that's everything I came up with. **

**Last Time: Obsessed Fans, Jedi being grounded and CANDY!**

**This Time: Skirted Jedi, that's all I'm gonna say… Skirted Jedi **

**Skirted Jedi**

It was a lovely morning on Coruscant. Obi-Wan was walking through the halls. Anakin was stealthily following him. Obi-Wan appeared to be deep in thought. When Obi-Wan seemed to be oblivious to his surroundings, Anakin began sneaking up on him.

He was just about to yell "BOO!" when Obi-Wan turned around and said "Hi Anakin." Anakin screamed and ran away.

Obi-Wan smiled to himself and continued walking. He walked, and walked, and walked, and walked, and walked, and walked, and walked, and walked, and walked, and walked, and walked, and walked, and walked, and walked, and walked, and walked, and walked, and walked, and walked, and walked, and walked, and walked, and walked, and walked, and walked, and walked, and walked… (Voice in my crazy, insane, weird head: Can we skip this part?) Sure. (Voice in my crazy ins…: They get the point! Can we please continue with the story?) Ok, ok. Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. (Voice in my head: I'M IN YOUR HEAD! JUST CONTINUE WITH THE STORY ALREADY!)

Ok, Well after that very rude interruption by my conscious… (Voice in my head: Well sorry; I was just saving our readers from twenty minutes of boredom! He was walking! What's the point of that? Sheesh.) Well then, why don't you tell the story? (Voice in my head: Fine! I will!)

Now I, the voice in ImmaPickle's head, will continue our story. Obi-Wan walked, (Me: Hey…) Shut up ImmaPickle. Until he came to Adi Gallia's quarters. Looking inside, he saw the ENORMOUS card castle that she had built.

"How do you have time to build that?" Obi-Wan asked, staring in astonishment. "Well, since the separatist aren't attacking, I decided to get a hobby." She replied. "Card house making?" Obi-Wan said. "Yep" Adi looked rather proud of herself, so Obi-Wan didn't say any more on the subject.

"I wonder why the separatist aren't attacking…" Obi-Wan said.

Dooku's Command Ship…

"YOU CHEATED!" Said Ventress, pointing to a spot on the *Risk game board, "We had a truce there!" "Nuh uh! We had a truce there!" Dooku replied, pointing to another spot on the board. "My armies aren't anywhere NEAR Tatooine!" Ventress yelled, standing up.

"Well, we didn't have a truce." Dooku stated. "Uh… yeah you did. You shook hands on it." Grievous said. "NO WE DIDN'T!" Dooku roared, standing up and accidentally knocking the game board and all of its pieces to the floor.

"Whoops…" He said, "Another game?" Ventress sighed, "As long as it's not Galaxy Domination." Grievous nodded in agreement. Dooku glared at them "Fine, we'll play mission Risk. As long as I get Serenno."

"No fair!" Grievous complained, "If you get Serenno, then I get Coruscant!" "No! I get Coruscant! The Jedi temple is on Coruscant and Kenobi and Skywalker are in the Jedi Temple!" Ventress started laughing like an evil genius. "Grievous, you can have… Naboo." Dooku said.

"Grievous sighed and sat back in his chair. "I hate Risk." He mumbled.

Back at the Jedi Temple…

A bored voice came on the intercom saying "Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi, please come to the big room we use for meetings."

"When did we get an intercom?" Ahsoka asked her master. "I have no idea." Anakin replied.

About twenty minutes later Anakin and Ahsoka met up with Obi-Wan outside of the council chambers. "Stay here Snips." Anakin said to Ahsoka, as he and Obi-Wan walked into the council chambers.

The Jedi council members looked flat out bored. Mace was fussing over his… um… hair, Aayla was sewing a pink dress for her niece, Yoda was playing with Barbie dolls, Ki-Adi-Mundi was calling his *wife, Kit Fisto was desperately trying to wash off the blue paint, and most of the rest of the members were asleep.

Mace stopped fussing over his "hair" for a moment and said, "You have vacation time, Skywalker you can take your padawan if you want. You are dismissed." Then he went back to fussing over his "hair"

Once they were out of the council chambers, Anakin said "That has GOT to be the shortest council meeting that I've ever seen." "Well, what did the council want?" Ahsoka asked. "We have vacation time, Snips." Anakin replied. "What are we gonna do?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin and Ahsoka looked at each other and nodded. "Uh oh." Obi-Wan said.

Four hours, Twenty-seven minutes, seven seconds and, fifty-eight milliseconds later, Anakin, Obi-Wan and, Ahsoka, were standing in the door way of a gunship, getting ready to go skydiving.

"Ok Ahsoka, when I say three, you push me and Obi-Wan out of the gunship, okay?" Anakin yelled, in an attempt to be heard over the wind. "Ok!" Ahsoka yelled back.

"One!"

"Anakin I don't…" Obi-Wan began to say.

"Two!"

"Anakin… really, you're not thinking this throu…" cut off again

"THREE!"

Ahsoka pushed them and they started to plummet to the ground, far below. "Obi-Wan! Keep your skirt down!" Anakin yelled. "My what? Oh you mean my Tunic!" Obi-Wan yelled back. "No! I mean your skirt!" Anakin yelled. "It's a tunic!" was Obi-Wan's reply.

"Skirt!"

"Tunic!"

"Skirt!"

"Tunic!"

"Skirt!"

"Tunic!"

"Skirt!"

"Tunic!"

"Skirt!"

"Tunic!"

"SKIRT!"

"TUNIC!"

"Look in the dictionary for Skirted Jedi!"

Obi-Wan pulled out his dictionary. On the cover it said, The Official Dictionary for Skirted Jedi. Obi-Wan stared at it, and then got out a permanent marker. He changed the title to, The Official Dictionary for Jedi in Tunics.

After doing that he flipped to the definition of Tunic. It said "A very manly skirt"

"Told ya so!" Anakin yelled over the wind. Then he hit the ground, creating an Anakin-hole.

Obi-Wan laughed, turned upside down, and hit the ground as well. His upper half was stuck in the ground, while his legs stuck straight up in the air.

Pretty soon, a crowd gathered, pointing, and laughing at Obi-Wan. A tall guy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes (I'll give you a hint. His name starts with L) stepped forwards.

"Ha ha! The fat man got stuck in the ground!" He said. An angry mumbling was heard coming from the ground. "Oh, you wanna know who I am?" The guy said after a long pause. "Well, My name is Luke, I'm from eighteen years in the future and I'm not supposed to be here." With that said, Luke vanished with a pop.

Eventually the crowd wandered away. A little while later, there was a grunting sound coming from the Anakin-hole. "Whoa! The hole must've been twenty feet deep!" Anakin exclaimed. "Obi-Wan? Where are you?" Anakin looked around and saw a pair of legs sticking out of the ground.

He walked up to the legs and pulled. He pulled and pulled and pulled and pulled and pulled and pulled and pulled and pulled and pulled and pulled and pulled and pulled and pulled and pulled and pulled and pulled and pulled and pulled and pulled and pulled and pulled… (Me: Hey! Now you're doing it! (I did it 'cause I was getting bored of telling the story, and wanted you do it. (Me: Oh. Ok, I will gladly continue the story.)

Now, I, ImmaPickle, will continue the story. Anakin pulled until Obi-Wan popped out. Anakin fell backwards and hit his head on a rock.

"Thank you Anakin," Obi-Wan said, brushing the dirt of off his "tunic". When Anakin didn't reply, Obi-Wan turned around. "Anakin? Are you okay?" Obi-Wan asked. "Yes" Anakin replied, in a sing song voice. A butterfly flitted past them and Anakin chased it. "Oooh Butterfly!" He said, acting like a two year old.

"Maybe we should get you to a hospital." Obi-Wan said, dragging Anakin away from the butter fly. By doing that, he caused Anakin to yell. "Noooo! I WANT DA BUTTAHFWY!"

**Here's a tip… never EVER go skydiving, and then not pay attention to how close you're getting to the ground. You may have noticed that I put *'s by some of the words in this story. **

**Risk: The separatist are playing an game of Risk, but instead of using the countries of the world, they are using the planets of their Galaxy.**

**Ki-Adi-Mundi's Wife: Ki-Adi-Mundi is allowed to marry despite the Order's forbidding of emotional attachment. The birth rate on Cerea is so low that Cerean Jedi can have families, though Ki-Adi-Mundi rarely gets to see his.**

**Hopefully I cleared that up for you. **

**I won't be able to post another story for a while. Probably not until July. I have to study for my P.A.T.s next week and after that I have Girls Camp. So I'll see you in July!**

**Next Time: A council for the Bearded Man. Please R&R.**

**-ImmaPickle/ImmaPickle's Conscious. **


	6. The Council For Men With Beards

**Well, good news. I passed my P.A.T's with decent marks. I will probably not post again until July, 'cause I have a veeeeery busy schedule. I recently got a part time Job, so I won't be posting as often during school months. By the way, I live in Canada, so school goes 'till the end of June and I only have two months of summer vacation. I do have loads of free time when I'm not working of hanging out with Weird Person Who Lives On Mars, and that's when I'll type. So I'm estimating that I'll post one story every two weeks or so.**

**No questions this time!**

**Last Time: Card Towers, Risk games, skirts, tunics and BUTTAHFWYS!**

**This Time: A Council for the bearded man. **

**Time for my looong author's note to end. Please R&R!**

**The Council for Men With Beards**

Anakin was getting suspicious. Every Thursday at seven o'clock, Obi-Wan left the Temple. He never tried to conceal the fact that he was leaving, he just walked right out the front doors.

Anakin wasn't the only one who noticed that Obi-Wan left. Adi Gallia and Plo Koon had also noticed. One Thursday, Anakin, Adi Gallia, and Plo Koon, decided to find out where Obi-Wan went.

So that night as Obi-Wan walked out the door the three of them followed. They dodged around buildings and behind garbage cans. Obi-Wan walked and walked and walked and walked and walked (Voice in My Head: I thought that we agreed to not do that anymore… Me: Sorry.). Then he stopped, causing Anakin to crash into him.

"Why are you following me?" Obi-Wan accused. "I wasn't following you, why would you think that I was following you? I was looking for my... my…" Anakin tried to find a good alibi, "My… my… Butterfly. Yeah that's it; I was looking for my butterfly."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "Oh look! I found it." Anakin said, snatching a nearby butterfly out of the air. Obi-Wan raised the other eyebrow. "Ok then… well, you should be getting back to the temple. It's getting late." He finally said. "What about you?" Anakin asked. "I'll go back in a minute." Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin walked away, looking over his shoulder every few seconds. As soon as Obi-Wan turned around, he ducked behind a garbage can, colliding with Adi. "I told you not to walk so close to him!" She hissed. "Sorry!" Anakin replied. "Guy's! He's saying something!" Plo cried.

Obi-Wan was indeed saying something, in fact he was yelling something. Anyone within a hundred miles from there could hear him. "I LIKE PICKLES!" Was what he yelled. A door in a nearby building opened up.

"Come on!" Said Anakin running towards the door way. Obi-Wan had just entered and the door was rapidly closing. The young Jedi ducked inside just as the door slammed shut on Plo's fingers. "ARRGGG!" He screamed, as Adi slammed into him. Anakin chuckled to himself and whispered "See ya suckers." to the quarreling pair.

Following the sound of Obi-Wan's footsteps, Anakin made his way down several staircases, through many hallways and across a pool of slime. (Yes, he had to swim across. How else would he have gotten across? Fly?)

Eventually, Obi-Wan stopped. Anakin almost walked into him again, but stopped just in time. "Obi-Wan," A deep voice boomed. "I see that you have brought a beardless friend!" Obi-Wan sighed "Anakin! I told you not to follow me!"

Anakin smiled sheepishly and said "Hi Obi." A tiny man, with a beard, pushed Anakin into the room. Sitting in chairs in a circle around the diameter of the large room were several people, all bearded. There was even some bearded women!

The tiny man opened his mouth and spoke in the big booming voice. "This man has no beard." Lots of nodding from the members, "Therefore, we must punish him for coming to our secret hideout!" More nodding. Anakin didn't like were this was going.

"What shall we do to him?" A little kid, about four with a fake beard, stood up on his chair. "We can make him dress up as a fairy and sing the peanut butter and jelly song!" More nodding. Now Anakin REALLY didn't like where this was going.

Let's go back to Adi and Plo.

Plo was crying his head off, while Adi called the paramedics. She tried to comfort him 'till the paramedics came, but to no avail. Plo just kept whining like a little baby. Since the paramedics said that they wouldn't be able to come 'till the morning, so Adi got comfortable. "This is going to be a looong night." She thought.

Back to Anakin. He was standing in the middle of the room, wearing a veeery girly fairy outfit, and singing a song. "You're so sweet, and I am chunky. You're low fat, and well, I'm working on that. 'Cause I'm Peanut Butter, and you are Jelly, and we're so happy on our little piece of bread." After singing that song several times., the Council For Men With Beards finally let him go. But they wouldn't give him back his regular clothes. So Anakin had to walk home in the fairy outfit. (He came out a different door then the one he went in.)

Obi-Wan was delighted. Anakin had been embarrassed and he had listened to his favorite song about fifty times. His happiness evaporated when the booming voice said, "You will be punished to Obi-Wan…"

**Thank you to my cousin for getting the Peanut Butter song stuck in my head. And thank you to Weird Person Who Lives On Mars for going Mini Golfing with me today. Also, thank you to Bluesaber3 for inspiring me to write this collection of stories. **

**Next Time: Obi-Wan changes something about his appearance.**

**Please R&R. It would really make my day! I just love to log onto my email account and see an email saying so & so reviewed your story! **


	7. THE DEBEARDER!

**Well, I found some free time to type. Coincidentally, the free time that I found to type was about three seconds after I posted ****the Council for Men with Beards****. I had just posted it when I realized that I had nothing to do, so I decided to start typing this one. **

**Thanks to Bluesaber3, and Meggybob for reviewing the last story. Please R&R. **

**Once again, no questions, but feel free to ask any. I'm always happy to answer them.**

**Last Time: More butterflies, a tiny man with a booming voice, and a PB&J song.**

**This Time: Someone new narrates the story, and Obi changes something about his appearance. **

**THE DE-BEARDER!**

It was Thursday again. Obi had another Council meeting to go to. Ouch! Hey! (Anakin: Move over ImmaPickle. It's time for me to tell a story.) But you are a character! The characters do NOT tell the story! They are simply in it! (Anakin: Yeah yeah. Nobody cares about what you think. It's my turn.)

Okay, so where were we? It was Thursday, the council meeting, blah, blah, blah. Okay, so ImmaPickle says that I have to tell you guys about my week so far. Let's see… I blew up a building on Monday, almost got myself killed on Tuesday (Me: Typical.), and uh… spent a day around Coruscant on Wednesday. Oh, uh ImmaPickle says you guys know my secret. Wait! How'd they find out? (Me: Well this dude called George Lucas made movies… it's complicated. Go on.)

Fine well, then I spent a glorious day with Padmae on Wednesday. And now, back to where we started. It's Thursday. Obi-Wan has another meeting with the weirdo's. I strictly told myself that I WAS NOT gonna follow him this time. I had that stupid PB&J song stuck in my head for a WEEK. In fact, it's STILL stuck in my head. You're so sweet and I am chucky, and you're low fat and well, I'm working on that… It's SO annoying!

So I watched as Obi-Wan walked out the door and down the street. As usual, curiosity got the better of me (Me: Curiosity killed the cat.) Shut up. Needless to say, I followed Obi-Wan. At that door thingy he yelled "PEANUT BUTTER!" and the door opened.

This time the door stayed open much longer and I was able to get through without rolling under it. Once again, I followed Obi-Wan down staircases and through hallways. But this time, I ducked into a doorway when I heard that booming voice.

Obi-Wan walked into that big huge room, and I followed. Hiding behind large crates, I watched as the meeting began. First, that tiny dude, the one with the booming voice stepped up and said. "Time for the motto! Please rise." The members rose in unison, said "Beards are awesome." And sat down again. Tiny Dude spoke, "Now, we must punish one of our members for exposing our secret meetings to a young man without a beard!" There was a large gasp (Several people actually said gasp) and murmuring broke out among the members.

"SILENCE!" bellowed Tiny Dude. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, please step forward." Obi-Wan reluctantly stood up and walked to the center of the room. "Yes, Mister Enormous?" Obi-Wan asked his voice shaky and scared.

Tiny Dude thought for a moment and then said, "For exposing out organization to someone without a beard, you will have to ride on the Carousel!"

There were several loud gasps, and someone said "No! Not the Carousel!" I was confused. In my point of view, the Carousel sounded kinda fun.

A large Carousel appeared in the middle of the floor (I was kinda starting to think that these guys were magical.). Tiny Dude forced Obi-Wan on it.

I didn't see anything that would punish somebody, but maybe bearded men can't go on Carousel 'cause it's a sing of stupidity. (Me: Which you seem to have a lot of.) Shut up! Why do you portray as an idiot! (Me: 'Cause it's fun!) I thought that I was your favorite character! (Me: That's the point! Please continue!)

Anyways, the Carousel started to move around. It was also playing the veeery annoying PB&J song (Me: YOU'RE SO SWEET, AND I AM CHUNKY, AND YOU'RE LOW FAT, AND WELL, I'M WORKIN' ON THAT! 'CAUSE I'M PEANUT BUTTER AND YOU ARE JELLY AND WE'RE SO HAPPY ON OUR LITTLE PIECE OF BREAD!) ImmaPickle… (Me: You're a pickle? Really? Wow that is LAME!) SHUT UP AND LET ME CONTINUE THE STORY! (Me: Fine! No need to be so harsh!) Ug. (Me: Oh yeah, did I tell you that we're on a time limit? You need to wrap it up.) I despise you.

So where were we? Ah yes, the Carousel, and Obi-Wan on it. Well, I could only see one side of the Carousel, so I didn't know what was on the other side, but every time Obi-Wan got to the other side, he screamed. He also came back with less of a beard. In no time at all, he had no beard.

Tiny Dude pulled Obi-Wan off of the Carousel, and announced to the room, "This man no longer has a beard; therefore, he cannot be on our council. Let him reflect on his actions while he waits for his beard to fully grow back." Then Tiny Dude pushed Obi-Wan out the door.

I followed, not listening to the rest of the meeting. Obi-Wan had already made his way back to the door, when I caught up with him. I know how much Obi-Wan's beard means to him, so I decided to not make any sarcastic comments.

"Obi-Wan?" I asked, cautiously walking up behind him. He turned around and started yelling at me, "It's your fault! If you hadn't followed me then I would have my beard! I would look like a serious guy! Without my beard I am… I'm NOTHING!" He ran off in tears.

"Uh, Obi-Wan, The Temple is that way." I said pointing in the opposite direction. Obi-Wan turned around and ran the way I pointed. I stood there bewildered.

Now I'm gonna fast forward to present time 'cause ImmaPickle is nudging me and pointing at her watch. I am now in my quarters watching Ahsoka freak out because she can't find her teddy bear. Obi-Wan is in his quarters putting a honey rub where his beard used to be. He read on the Holonet that honey will help your beard to grow.

Well, the past week has been fun, but now I'm getting kinda tired, so… um, goodnight.

**It's back to me. Whoa, Anakin is HEAVY! I just had to drag him to his bed because Ahsoka is still freaking out about her Teddy bear. How did you like hearing the story from someone else's POV? Please review and tell me. As most of you have figured out, I did not finish this story on the day I started typing it. **

**Well, I'll have more free time to write 'cause Weird Person Who Lives On Mars's mom doesn't work all summer long, and she lives out in the country. So I will post a story about every week. **

**Next Time: Dooku, Girl Scouts and Stupidity Power. **

**-ImmaPickle/Anakin**


	8. Obi's Elephant

**Hi guys! I know that it's been awhile since I last updated, my family took an unplanned vacation, and the internet has been down. I have decided to change the title of this story to The Random Adventures Of The Jedi.**

**I know that I said that there would be Girl Scouts and Dooku but that story has been reserved for later on. **

**Thanks to Blusaber3 for reviewing. **

**Once again no questions.**

**Last Time: Oh my gosh! I can't remember what I wrote about last time! Oh yeah. Obi lost his beard and Anakin narrated the story. **

**This Time: When people reviewed "The Anakin Skywalker Fan Club" lots of them said that they loved Obi's elephant. See if you can guess what I'm writing about today.**

**Obi's Elephant **

Many of you probably remember that Obi-Wan got an elephant. Today I won't be talking about all of the wonderful times that Obi-Wan spent with Erwin (the elephant), instead I will tell you about the time that Anakin and Ahsoka had to baby sit Erwin.

I have absolutely no idea why Obi-Wan needed Anakin to baby sit Erwin, but, as I have said before… wait… Obi-Wan doesn't have a beard anymore. Well then never mind.

Anyways, Obi-Wan told Anakin that he would drop Erwin off at his quarters at 7:00.

We'll get back to the elephant later. Elsewhere in the Temple someone was obsessing over the color blue.

Aalya was happily humming the song "I'm Blue" as she dusted off her blue book shelf. Then she placed a blue tablecloth on the table and set a blue vase containing blue flowers on it.

Satisfied, Aalya went of to find Kit. If you've forgotten, Kit had recently turned blue when Anakin had rigged a bucket of unwashable blue paint to fall on him.

Aalya looked all over the Temple, trying to find Kit, but as usual, Kit was hiding from her. Aalya wanted Kit to be a part of her collection of blue things, and she bugged him to no end.

Back to Erwin. Obi-Wan knocked on the door at 6:59. Ahsoka answered. "Hi Ahsoka, I'm here to drop off Erwin." Obi-Wan said cheerfully. "You're a minute early." Ahsoka said. "Come back at 7:00." "But…" Obi-Wan tried to protest, but Ahsoka slammed the door in his face.

At 7:00 Obi-Wan knocked again. "Hiya Obi-Wan." Ahsoka said cheerfully. "Hi Ahsoka. I'm here to drop of Erwin." Obi-Wan replied after a long pause. "All right. Let's see if we can fit him through the door." Ahsoka said.

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka tried to shove Erwin through the door. After about ten minutes of pushing and shoving, they finally got Erwin through.

Anakin came out of the bathroom in his Pjs. "What's going on?" He asked. "This is Erwin." Obi-Wan said happily, gesturing to the elephant. Obi-Wan pulled out his purse… I'm sorry satchel, and started to take things out of it.

"This is his toothbrush, his jar of pickles, his blankie, his slippers, his ice cubes, his dolly, his teddy bear, his litter box…" Obi-Wan continued to list things as he pulled them out. "That's one big litter box." Anakin whispered to Ahsoka.

"… and last but not least, his food!" Obi-Wan concluded. Then he put it all back into his purse, sorry satchel. "Whatever you do, _do not let Erwin use you as a toothbrush!" _Then Obi-Wan walked out the door.

"Why would I let Erwin use me as a toothbrush?" Anakin asked Ahsoka. She shrugged. "Hey Erwin," said Anakin, approaching the elephant, "Wanna watch a movie?" "No!" Erwin replied, causing Anakin and Ahsoka to jump. "It talks!" Ahsoka said. Anakin started slowly backing away from Erwin.

"How's about some dinner Snips?" Anakin asked. Not even waiting for an answer, Anakin grabbed Ahsoka's arm and pulled her into the kitchen. "He talks, he talks." Anakin whimpered.

"I'm hungry!" Erwin called form the living room. " We'll get you supper in a minute!" Anakin called. "Ahsoka you do it!" he said lowering his voice. "No you!" she replied. The two had a quick Rock Paper Scissors game to decided who would feed Erwin. Anakin lost.

"H-hey Erwin." Anakin said, shoving Erwin's huge food bowl into the room. "Thank you person I've never met before!" Erwin said giving Anakin a huge hug.

Anakin and Ahsoka soon realized that Erwin was a nice guy. Ahsoka gave Erwin a manicure and a pedicure, and Anakin showed Erwin how to play video games. The rest of the night was loads of fun, except when Erwin thought that Anakin was his toothbrush.

At 10:00 Obi-Wan came back to pick up Erwin. "Awww! Does he have to go!" Ahsoka complained. "You can come and visit Erwin anytime you want." Obi-Wan told her.

Ahsoka and Anakin then went to bed, wondering what adventures would come tomorrow.

Elsewhere in the temple, Aalya was chasing after Kit trying to get him to be a part of her collection.

**Sorry about the shorter chapter. I was on a time limit. **

**Next Time: Bathroomaspleepia. **

**Please R&R. I'll post new chapters sooner if you review!**


	9. Another Normal Day

**Okay… so this idea came to me when I was at the pool with my friends (Weird Person Who Lives On Mars, Somebody E and other friends that don't have an account.). I asked them what I should do next and we came up with this whole crazy idea. I talked about it with KrazyPickles and we put it to words together. So I really cannot take credit for this story. It is the work of my BFF's.**

**I am very proud of myself. I have gotten two chapters up within three days! It's a new record for me!**

**I know I said that I would do Bathroomasleepia, but inspiration hit me for this one and I decided to post it instead. **

**Thanks Blusaber3, Captinrexbest35 and Knight Benedicta for reviewing.**

**Last Time: Anakin and Ashoka baby sit Erwin the Elephant. **

**This Time: Dooku and Girl Scouts. **

**Another "Normal" Day**

Anakin had been captured, again! So Yoda ordered that a bunch of Jedi would follow him wherever he went (Although Anakin got a chance to escape when the Ice Cream truck came by… but that's another story.)

One of the Jedi, we'll call him Steve, have to go to the DVD Store to buy some new couches (I know, I know, you don't by couches at a DVD Store, try telling that to Steve.).

So anyways, because Steve had to go to the store, all of the other Jedi and Anakin had to go with him. The Jedi… (Anakin: and me.) Anakin, I thought I told you not interrupt me any more. (Anakin: Since when do I follow orders?) Right. Okay moving on.

The Jedi… and Anakin, thought that this was highly annoying, but somebody else saw the perfect opportunity…

2 weeks earlier on Serenno…

"Did you remember to pack your underwear?"

Mo-om!" Dooku complained. "What? I'm just trying to be helpful!" Mrs. Dooku replied.

** AN: I'm pretending that Dooku's first name is Count and that his last name is Dooku. I will possibly do a short story about Dooku's childhood.**

"Well, you aren't being very helpful at the moment! Of course I remembered to pack my underwear!" Having said that, Dooku scrambled around his room trying to find some clean underwear to pack.

Count Dooku was going on vacation. Him Mom convinced him that he needed to spend some time away from her basement.

Before we continue, I need to tell you something. Most people think that Dooku's home on Serenno belongs to him, but really it belongs to his Mom. He just lives there.

Now we continue. Before Dooku left his Mom asked. "Dooku, how old are you?"

"I don't know, somewhere around a hundred." Dooku replied. "Wow! I'm OLD!" Mrs. Dooku said.

Dooku shook his head and left without another word.

Dooku choose the worst place to go on in the whole universe! He went to Coruscant.

Now we fast forward. When Dooku saw all the Jedi he saw the perfect opportunity.

"Master," Dooku said into his comlink, "I need reinforcements." "Can't send you any. Sorry." Sidious replied. "Why?" Dooku inquired. "'Cause I threw a party! All the reinforcements are at the party. Just use that net that we have lying around."

Rolling his eyes Dooku did as he was told.

Within the hour the Jedi were trapped under a net. "Does anyone have their lightsaber? "Cause I don't." Anakin said.

There was a chorus of no's. Steve yelled, "I have my lightsaber." Then there was cheering. Steve dramatically and slowly moved his finger towards the "On" button. A random Jedi yelled, "Just press it already!" Steve pressed the "On" button. Nothing happened. He tried again, same results.

"Hmm," said Steve, opening a small compartment, "I must've forgotten to change the batteries." "Batteries!" Anakin yelled, "Since when do lightsabers run on batteries!" Steve rolled his eyes, "Since always, Anakin. Sheesh, sometimes people can be really dumb." "Says the guy who went to the DVD store to get a couch!" Anakin replied.

This started a fight between Anakin and Steve. (Anakin: I thought that we weren't gonna include that last paragraph.) I know, but since you didn't listen to me about not interrupting, I decided to add that in. (Anakin: Grrrr.)

Dooku interrupted their fight by lifting the net and the Jedi in it off the ground. They traveled until they came across a volcano.

Count, (Dooku: Please don't call me that.) Hey now you're interrupting me! First Anakin now you! Next time it'll be Obi-Wan's elephant interrupting me!

Anyways Dooku dropped the Jedi on a large rock in the middle of the lava.

He started pointing at random Jedi, "I want you dead, same with you, you too, for some weird unknown reason my master doesn't want you dead," Anakin sighed a sigh of relief. "Why are you here?" Dooku asked, pointing at a little girl. "I'm a Girl Scout. Want some cookies?" She said. "No! Go away." Dooku commanded. "I want some cookies!" Steve yelled. "Shut up." Dooku said.

"Now, I have a very evil plan!" Dooku said, "I will have you…"

"Clean your bathroom. We know." Anakin interrupted.

Dooku glared at him evilly

**Two Minutes Later…**

The group of Jedi, and the Girl Scout, were standing on a rock floating in the middle of a lake of red hot chili! Wait… sorry I meant Lava. I had chili for supper so…

Anyways it was very cramped on that rock and it was growing smaller by the minute. Then the Girl Scout said, "Move over, move over." So they all moved over and one fell into the lava and died.

There were fourteen Jedi and one Girl Scout on a rock and the Girl Scout said, "Move over, move over." So they all moved over and one fell into that lava and died.

There were thirteen Jedi and a Girl Scout on a rock and the Girl Scout said "Move over, move over." So they all moved over and one fell into the lava and died.

There were twelve (Anakin: Can we skip this part?) Fine.

This continued until only Anakin and the Girl Scout were left. The Girl Scout said "Move over, move…" "Forget it sucker!" Anakin said, and pushed her off of the rock.

The Girl Scout pulled out a cookie, took a bite and said, "Cookie powers unite!" Then she grew wings and flew out of the volcano. Did I remember to mention that they were in a volcano? No, oh, sorry my bad.

The Girl Scout had given Anakin an idea. He jumped off of the rock and yelled, "IDIOT POWERS UNITE!"

Nothing happened and he fell into the lava.

**How did Anakin survive? Two words, Stunt Doubles. As for the Stunt Doubles, I have no idea… maybe there is Stunt Triples…**

**Anyways Next Time: Bathroomasleepia, and somebody's forgotten birthday. **

**Pleas R&R, I am really happy when someone reviews. **


	10. Birthdays, Brothers, and Bathroomasleep

**Hi guys! I just watched a scary movie (I won't tell you witch one it is 'cause I'm a wimp and you'll probably laugh at the fact that I got scared watching that movie) and in the middle of it, a thunderstorm hit. So now I am cowering in the office with my Mom (She's on her computer playing Café World on Facebook. Man those games can be addictive!) and typing this in hopes that it will make me feel less scared. Did I mention that I am a wimp? **

**Remember the character I came up with in "Anakin's Typical Morning"? Well I'm bringing her back. But I'm changing the spelling of her name. Instead of Haley, it will be spelled Hallie. She also has a master named Vinann. **

**I cannot take credit for the Idea of Bathroomasleepia. While I was at Girls Camp we were divided into groups and given a bag of props. Each group had to do a commercial. One group did Bathroomasleepia and that's where I got the idea from. My group did Magical Band-Aids. **

**Question Time!**

**Knight Benedicta asked: ****Why did you kill the Jedi?**** Two words. Stunt Doubles. ****Did Anakin survive?**** Yes. Stunt Doubles. It wasn't really him. It was his stunt double, and the lava wasn't really lava. Turns out it actually ****was**** chili…**

**Thanks to Bluesaber3, Knight Benedicta and Captinrexbest35 for reveiwng! **

**Now my veeery long authors**** not will end and you can finally read my story.**

**Last Time: Girl Scouts, Dooku and Idiot Powers. **

**This Time: Bathroomasleepia and someone's forgotten birthday.**

**Birthdays, Brothers and Bathroomasleepia **

"Hallie!" Vinann poked his head into the bathroom only to see his apprentice standing asleep at the sink, toothbrush still in her mouth. Vinann shook his head. He disparately wished that there was a cure to Hallie's rare disease, Bathroomasleepia. Vinann left the bathroom knowing that Hallie would wake up a few minutes later.

Obi-Wan's quarters…

Obi-Wan looked at his calendar, wondering what the date for tomorrow was. He stared in shook for two full seconds. Written in big red letters on the next day was "Anakin's Birthday!"

"How could I forget?" Obi-Wan said to him self, "I need to plan a surprise party! What do I get him? Who do I invite? How do I throw a surprise party? I should call people and tell them about the party! What will I say to Anakin if he finds out that I forgot? Oh my gosh! I don't even know how old he's turning!" Obi-Wan said this all very fast. In the end he decided to call Ahsoka.

"Hello?" Ahsoka's voice came out of the com link. "Ahsoka, this is Obi-Wan. Did you know that Anakin's Birthday is tomorrow?" Ahsoka was silent. "No…" She said finally. "I need you to call all of our friends and tell them to come to your quarters at 11:00. I also need you to keep Anakin away from your quarters until noon." Obi-Wan told her. "Are you planning a surprise party?" Ahsoka asked him. "Yes! Now do what I told you to do."

Anakin and Ahsoka's quarters…

"Who was that Snips?" Anakin asked, looking up from the newspaper he was reading. "Uh… Barriss. She… uh, wanted me to… to… find out what tomorrow is. Do you know?" Ahsoka said. "Nope. But there's a calendar over there. You can go check." Anakin went back to reading the newspaper.

Once Ahsoka was in her room, she started to call people and invite them to Anakin's birthday party.

Hallie and Vinann's Quarters…

Hallie sat in front of the TV, watching her favorite show. She was also wrapping Anakin's birthday gift. She had decided to give him a copy of 101 Crazy, Random Things That a Jedi Should Never Do.

The TV show she was watching went to commercial. Hallie was about to skip forward, when a short fat dude with a fake mustache came on the screen and said, "Do you suffer from Bathroomasleepia?"

Sitting up Hallie said, "Yes."

"By falling asleep in the bathroom, do you annoy your master?"

"Yes!"

"Then we have just the thing for you!"

"You do?"

"Yes we do! Our first remedy is a strange butterfly looking alien that will scare you into staying awake!"

"Uh…"

"Don't like that?"

"Not really…"

"Well then, try thinking about your sweet heart. Worrying about him or her will keep you awake!"

"What if I don't have a sweet heart?"

"No sweet heart? Well then try our shower cap, with built in bells. Guarantied to keep you awake."

"What if you don't like to take showers?"

"Don't like to take showers? Well then our last remedy will be perfect for you!"

"It will!"

"Yes it will. Just take this bell and ring it every five seconds."

"Okay!"

"Call now and we will include this mime! Easy to store and put away if you're moving! It won't really help keep you awake… unless it has a bell!"

Hallie picked up the phone.

"Call 1800-555-BATH and receive all of this for just $19.95!"

Hallie started to dial. Finally there would be a cure to her sickness.

Mace Windu's Quarters…

Mace was pacing. He was scared to death. His little brother was coming for a visit. His name was Mike. Mike was torture for the mature Jedi master. Every time Mike came for a visit, he wanted to do stuff that was in the stupid magazine called 101 Crazy, Random Things That a Jedi Should Never Do. And worst of all, Mike made Mace do the stuff with him, and even worse, Mike called Mace the best big brother in the whole universe! Just thinking about it made Mace shudder.

Just then Ahsoka called, inviting him to come to Anakin's birthday party. He replied with a "No. I will NOT go to that idiots birthday party!" and hung up. Then an idea formed in his head.

Mace knew very well that Anakin and Ashoka both loved 101 Crazy, Random Things That a Jedi Should Never Do. So did Mike. Maybe he could send Mike to Anakin's birthday party! That way, he wouldn't have to see Mike for a whole three hours! It was genius! Suddenly Mace couldn't wait until Mike arrived.

The next morning…

Vinann woke up to a bell ringing every five seconds. "What the…" He said to himself.

Vinann decided to go and investigate. Following the sound he reached the bathroom. Hallie was standing at the sink brushing her teeth and ringing the bell.

"Hallie, why are you ringing that bell?" Vinann asked. "Mit melps me may mwake." She mumbled.

"What?"

Hallie took the tooth brush out of her mouth and said, "It help me stay awake."

"Oh…" Vinann said after a long pause, "How did you figure this out?"

"The short fat dude with a fake mustache said so." Hallie replied.

"What short fat dude with a fake mustache?" Vinann asked.

"The one on the commercial. Now can you please leave?" Hallie said, getting slightly annoyed at her masters questions. "Alright, don't forget, Anakin's party is at eleven." Vinann said walking out of the bathroom.

"I know." Hallie said to no one in particular just as Vinann screamed. "_He must have found the mime_." Hallie thought.

Anakin and Ahsoka's quarters…

"Hiya Skyguy." Ahsoka said, "Lovely morning isn't it? You know what we should do? We should go on a walk through the gardens." Anakin looked up at Ahsoka. "It's raining Snips." He said.

"Oh, well then, we should go annoy Mace, or help Aayla convince Kit to be a part of her collection, or help Kit wash the blue paint of so Aayla won't beg him to be a part of her collection, or we could go help Yoda polish his doughnut machine, or we could help Obi-Wan with Erwin, or we…"

"Slow down Snips!" Anakin said. "Do you know what today is?" "Umm… Friday?" Ahsoka said. "Well, yes. But do you know what else today is?" Anakin asked. "Friday the 13Th?" Ahsoka said, plastering a big fake smile on her face.

Anakin groaned. She had forgotten. Obi-Wan, Hallie, Vinann, and even Padmae had forgotten. "Never mind." He murmured, and trudged out the front door.

Ahsoka smiled. Mission accomplished, now all she had to do was keep him away 'till twelve.

Now back to Obi-Wan…

"Come on, move move move! We need to have this party ready by twelve!" Obi-Wan yelled.

He and the rest of the people invited to Anakin's birthday party were decorating the room with streamers and balloons. Obi-Wan was "supervising" the cake, chips, and pop.

Aayla was in charge of streamers, Vinann was in charge of balloons, Ki Adi Mundi was in charge of watching the door in case Anakin came back, and Hallie was avoiding the bathroom.

There were a lot of people invited to Anakin's party including, Yoda, Hallie, Vinann, Obi-Wan, Padmae, Erwin, Ahsoka, Aayla, Ki Adi Mundi, Kit, Plo, Adi Gallia, Mace (He didn't come but he sent his brother Mike), Cad Bane, Aurra Sing, Ventress and Grievous. When Obi-Wan found out that Ahsoka had invited bounty hunters and Sith he got veeery mad. He almost smashed the cake to pieces but Kit moved it just in time.

At noon the party was ready. Obi-Wan told everyone to hide and then he turned off the lights.

Now to Anakin…

Anakin… (Anakin: Can I tell this part?) Is your name ImmaPickle? (Anakin: No. And yours isn't either, it's your pen name.) You are not going to tell this part. (Anakin: Grrrr)

Anakin was upset. No one had remembered that it was his birthday. Not even Padmae or Obi-Wan had remembered. Without realizing it he had walked out into the gardens. It was still raining, and he was getting soaked. (Anakin: Using my super Jedi senses I discovered that Ahsoka was walking up behind me. Ouch! That hurt!) That's what you get for interrupting me!

"Hi master." Ahsoka said. "Wanna come inside?"

"No."

"I made hot chocolate."

Anakin couldn't turn down hot chocolate, "Fine." He said.

Ahsoka pulled him inside and through the halls to their quarters. Anakin opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" The party guests jumped out of their hiding places scaring Anakin half to death.

"Happy birthday, Skyguy." Ahsoka said.

The party was fun. Anakin got a lot of presents including a jar of pickles, a rock, a free ride on Erwin, and tons of other things. Anakin… (Anakin: I had the best birthday party ever! I even met this one cool dude called Mike. He also loves 101 Crazy Random Things That a Jedi Should Never Do. We had soo much fun! Ouch! Stop punching me!)

I wouldn't have to punch you if you'd just shut up!

Well yes Anakin had the best b-day party ever. Later that night after everyone had left Anakin told Ahsoka that he'd never had a birthday party before. That's when Ahsoka started formulating a plan to give Anakin a party next year as well.

**Wow! This is my longest yet! I am soo proud of myself, not only 'cause this is the longest yet, but because I posted it the day after I posted the last one!**

**Next Time: More with Mike**

**Please R&R. I like to hear what you think. **


	11. Ashoka and Mike's Prank

**Okay well guess what today is! (Anakin: Um… July 20****th****?) Well yes. Do you know what that means? (Ashoka: It's international Pickle Day!) That's what you always guess! (Ashoka: Hey! A girl can dream.) … Well no. Exactly two months ago I posted ****You Have GOT To Stop Yelling**** witch means, I have been doing this story for two whole months! (Padmae: And we should be excited because?) I have posted eleven chapters in eight weeks. That means more than one chapter a week! **

**Anyways I couldn't really think of a way to import Mike in a story so I just had him play a prank with Ahsoka. **

**Ahsoka and Mike's Prank**

"Master!" Ahsoka Tano was desperately trying to wake up Anakin. "Skyguy! Wake up!" She yelled Anakin didn't even flinch. "Ug!" Ahsoka backed up defeated.

Out in the hallway, she ran into Mike. "Mike! I need you're help. Anakin won't wake up and he promised to take me to the air show, it took me a while to convince him to go, but when I told him that I wanted to laugh at how bad the pilots were compared to him, he agreed to take me but now HE WON'T WAKE UP!" She said this all very fast, yelling the last part and causing several passing Jedi to stop and stare.

"Ahsoka, could you please slow down!" Mike said. Ahsoka checked the time and groaned. "Great the Air Show has started. We're gonna miss it."

"Well you could always dump a bucket of cold water on him." Mike suggested. "Nah, I've got a better idea," said Ahsoka, with a mischievous grin. "Come on! You can help me!" Ahsoka called over her shoulder as she ran down the hall.

Ten minutes later, down in the hanger Ahsoka and Mike were sneaking up to Anakin's star fighter. She had a tool box in one hand and a remote control in the other. "This is going to be fun." She said, that mischievous smirk returning to her face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ahsoka, do I really have to show you all my tricks again?" Anakin asked as Ahsoka pushed him towards his star fighter. "Yes Skyguy. It's your fault that we missed the Air Show" She replied. "You didn't wake me up!" He countered. "Believe me! I tried!"

Anakin reluctantly got into his star fighter and took off. "What did you do to the star fighter?" Obi-Wan asked, coming up from behind Ahsoka.

Ahsoka held up a small remote control. "I rigged it to follow my every command." She said

"Ahem." Mike said, "It was me who rigged it." Ahsoka ignored him and continued "So basically it's like a toy plane that you fly with a remote." "I would have come up with that… eventually" Obi-Wan said. "Uh… try never. No offense Obi-Wan, but your pranks suck." Ahsoka said.

After making Anakin's ship do several crazy and idiotic things, Ahsoka finally let Anakin down. "Ahsoka! Did you do this!" Anakin yelled after getting out.

"No Mike did!" Ahsoka said. "She had the idea!" Mike defended himself. Anakin started to chase after the two of them.

Obi-Wan shook his head "Will they ever learn…"

**Of course not Obi-Wan. Of course not...**

**Anyways, sorry the story is short but I had to write this with a time limit. My dad bet me that I couldn't write a good story in ten minutes and I told him I could. After I finished, he told me to post it and see what my readers think soo please tell me what you think. **

**I am going to take a little break from this story so that I can get all of my ideas sorted out. Weird Person Who Lives On Mars and I came up with a bunch of good ideas so the next few chapter should be hilarious,**

**-ImmaPickle **


	12. Don't Touch The Beard!

**Wow! Okay I think that I have FINALLY got my thoughts in order. I am working on about 8-9 stories right now (They aren't posted) and about 4 of these chapters. Sorry that it took so long, I didn't really have inspiration to write. **

**Thank you to Bluesaber3 and Captinrexbest35 for reviewing. **

**Just to let you know… there are several flashbacks in this chapter. **

**Last Time: Ashoka & Mike played a prank on Anakin**

**This Time: Here's a tip… don't EVER ask Obi-Wan why you shouldn't touch his beard.**

**Don't Touch the Beard!**

After Anakin had grown a beard to annoy Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan decided to get a fake beard. Turns out, the honey rub he used said "Helps beards NOT to grow" instead of "Helps beards to grow" soo Obi-Wan would be wearing the fake beard for the rest of his life.

Obi-Wan had also decided to get a new padawan. Anakin… well he was… displeased. I'll say that much.

Obi-Wan was currently lecturing the padawan in his quarters. "Rule number one: When Yoda looks like a Christmas tree, talks forwards, and uses potty language… RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Obi-Wan said.

FLASHBACK

Yoda walks up to the Anakin Skywalker Fan Club. He is red and green all over. "Would you beepin kids get out of my beepin temple!" The Jedi gasps, but not because of Yoda's language. "You talked forwards!" One said in astonishment. A stage hand runs over, gives Yoda some money and Yoda says "Talk forwards, I did not."

END OF FLASHBACK

"Rule number two." Obi-Wan continued, "Don't touch my beard!"

"Why?" The padawan made the mistake of asking. Little did she know that she would regret this big time later on.

"Well there was this one time…"

FLASHBACK

Anakin was ten. Obi-Wan was sleeping on the couch. Anakin thought that Obi-Wan's beard was a caterpillar and he accidentally ripped it off.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Boy did that ever hurt." Obi-Wan said. "There was this other time…"

FLASHBACK

Anakin is eleven. He was carrying a big bucket of paint. (The same kind that he dumped over Kit Fisto). Obi-Wan had just entered the room. Anakin tripped and the paint got all over Obi-Wan's beard.

END OF FLASHBACK

"The paint wouldn't come out so I had to shave my beard off." Obi-Wan told her. "Oh! And then there was this other time…"

FLASHBACK

Anakin is twelve. He had just bought this kind of acid that eliminated hair. As most of you have guessed, Anakin spilled the acid on Obi-Wan's beard.

END OF FLASHBACK

"He was grounded for a YEAR!" Obi-Wan said "Oh yeah! I almost forgot about this one time…"

FLASHBACK

Anakin is thirteen. By some miracle, he was reading a book. There was a fly buzzing around in the room. Frustrated Anakin turned on his lightsaber and threw it at the fly. It missed and cut Obi-Wan's beard off.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Man that one hurt too." Obi-Wan groaned at the memory. "Then there was this other time…" The young padawan groaned as she was thrown into yet another…

FLASHBACK

Anakin is fourteen. He decided to teach himself how to cook. Things did not end well and he set the quarters on fire. Obi-Wan's beard got burned off.

END OF FLASHBACK

"He was grounded for another year." Obi-Wan said, "Oh yeah then there was this time when he was fifteen…"

FLASBACK

Anakin decided to get a pet bird. This bird didn't like Obi-Wan's beard very much. One night, when they were sleeping the bird shaved off Obi-Wan's beard.

END OF FLASHBACK

"I confiscated the bird." Obi-Wan explained, "There was this other time…"

FLASHBACK

Anakin is sixteen. He decided to take a hairdressing class, and for some unknown reason, Obi-Wan let him trim his beard. He kept cutting of bit of it because he claimed that it wasn't even. Soon there was no beard left to cut.

END OF FLASHBACK

"I forbade him to continue taking that class and he got grounded for a month." Obi-Wan said, "Oh there was this other time…"

FLASHBACK

Anakin is seventeen. He and Obi-Wan were walking down a path in the forest. Anakin "accidentally" pushed Obi-Wan into a thistle bush. Obi-Wan had to shave his beard.

END OF FLASHBACK

"That also hurt." Obi-Wan told her, "Oh! I almost forgot…"

FLASHBACK

Anakin is eighteen. He was knitting a sweater but he ran out of yarn so he used Obi-Wan's beard instead.

END OF FLASHBACK

"He got into major trouble for that. Turns out the sweater he knitted was for me!" Obi-Wan had a disgusted look on his face, "Oh did I tell you about the time that…"

FLASHBACK

When Anakin was nineteen he bought a super duper lawn mower. Need I say more?

END OF FLASHBACK

"That was one of the worst days of my life." Obi-Wan said to the veery annoyed padawan. "And then last year..."

FLASHBACK

When Anakin was twenty, he and Obi-Wan went to a sheep farm. It was the time of year when the farmers sheared the sheep. Obi-Wan hadn't shaved his beard since it grew back after the lawn mower incident. Anakin accidentally pushed Obi-Wan into the sheep pen. The shearer thought that Obi-Wan was a sheep and her sheared off Obi-Wan beard.

END OF FLASBACK

"And that is why you never touch my beard." Obi-Wan concluded. The young Padawan then decided that she didn't want to be a Jedi.

Anakin was in his quarters, mussing over how he would eliminate Obi-Wan's beard this year. He didn't think that the business with The Council for Men with Beards counted.

Anakin was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Obi-Wan come in and stand behind him. "Arg!" Anakin threw his hands up in the air in frustration. He _just so happened_ to be holding a can of blue paint at that time and… yep you guessed it… the paint splattered all over Obi-Wan's beard.

Then Aayla ran in, yelled, "BLUE!" and ripped off Obi-Wan's beard. All of this went unnoticed by Anakin.

"How am I gonna get rid of Obi-Wan's beard!" Anakin yelled to nobody in particular. "You all ready did Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

**Does anyone else think the words end, of, and flashback are starting to sound weird? That's exactly eleven flashbacks. Poor Obi-Wan…**

**Next Time: Weird Obsessions**

**Please R&R. Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top.**

**-ImmaPickle **


	13. A Normal Three Days

**I am so excited for you guys to read this one. I cannot take credit for watching paint dry and snail racing ideas. Just to let you know, I am officially calling my conscious, Voice. (Voice: I wanted to be called Steve.) Shut up and let me tell the story. **

**I just realized that I've been spelling Ashoka wrong. It's actually spelled Ahsoka. I will make the changes. **

**Thank you to Captinrexbest35 and IzzyandDesRoxSox for reviewing.**

**Last Time: Obi-Wan tells us why you should NEVER touch his beard. **

**This Time: Weird Obsessions **

**A Normal Three Days**

Every one in the Jedi temple had a weird obsession. Ahsoka was obsessed with teddy bears, Yoda was obsessed with doughnuts, Mace was obsessed with bald caps, Obi-Wan was obsessed over his beard, Aayla's obsession was blue, Padmaé obsessed over making her hair look perfect, Anakin was obsessed with finding a weird obsession…

(Voice: and ImmaPickle is majorly obsessed with…) Selena Gomez. (Whispered to Voice.) Please don't tell them that I'm obsessed with Star Wars. They'll think I'm a nerd, just like everyone else at my school. (Voice: They are reading a Star Wars story that you wrote. I think it's pretty obvious. And plus, I wasn't gonna say Star Wars. I was gonna say Co…) Okay that's enough about me. On to the story.

Every day Anakin would have a new and different obsession. Yesterday's was watching Soap Operas. Today's… well you'll just have to read on and find out.

"Anakin Skywalker!" Mace yelled. "Yes?" Anakin said, stepping around the corner. "Where is my bald cap collection?" Anakin muttered something incomprehensible. "What?" Mace asked, "Could you please repeat that?" "Well… you see…" Anakin was desperately trying to come up with an excuse, "It was raining… blue paint, and… uh… there was a hole in your roof… and uh, the blue paint got all over your bald caps and Aayla took them. Yeah that's it."

Mace rolled his eyes and decided to go and see if Anakin had told the truth.

Elsewhere in the Jedi Temple…

Ahsoka was organizing her Teddy Bears. First she divided them into groups of colors. Then in their groups she divided them into male and female groups. Then she lined them up according to their size. Then at last, she placed them on their special shelf.

After about two hours she finally finished. Ahsoka decided to go and see what Anakin was up to. Just then a voice came over the intercom. "Guys! I have an important announcement!" The Jedi in the halls paused and listened. "I have finally found something to be obsessed over." The Jedi rolled their eyes and continued walking. "But I did…" Anakin said, looking very sad.

"What is it Skyguy?" Ahsoka asked, coming into the office (does the Jedi Temple have an office?). Anakin smiled and said, "Watching paint dry." Ahsoka rolled her eyes and walked away. "You have fun with that." She said. "Okay! I will." Anakin skipped of to go watch paint dry.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes again and wondered why so many girls in the galaxy adored him.

Elsewhere…

Padmaé just couldn't get her hair right. No matter how hard she tried, it just wouldn't stay nice for more than two minutes. She tried hairspray, moose, and just about every other hairstyling product that you can think of.

"Ug." She said frustrated, "Anakin's coming home in an hour, and my hair is still a mess!" Padmaé was seriously considering shaving her head, but then she had an idea.  
>"A wig!" She exclaimed, "Until I can find a way to make my real hair look good, I can wear a wig."<p>

So Padmaé grabbed her purse and went wig shopping.

The Jedi Temple (The next day)…

Obi-Wan was surprised to see Anakin in Mace Windu's quarters. Mace had gotten his bald caps back and was now organizing them.

"Anakin?" He asked, "What are you doing here?" "I'm watching Mace pick out a bald cap." Anakin replied, as if it were obvious. "Why?" Obi-Wan asked. "It's my new obsession." Anakin stated.

Mace was browsing through the bald caps, trying to find "the right one".

"Nah." He said throwing one aside. "This aint the right color." Obi-Wan blinked, "It looks exactly the same!" He said. "No it doesn't." said Mace, "My skin tone is a milk chocolate. This bald cap is just plain chocolate, and this one is oak wood brown, this one is more of a tan, and this one over here, it's got a purple tint to it."

"But they all look exactly the same!" Obi-Wan yelled, frustrated. "I can see the difference." Anakin said. Mumbling something about idiots, Obi-Wan left the room.

Anakin and Ahsoka's Quarters, later the same day…

"Master!" Ahsoka yelled, "I thought you were gonna come watch Delena Omez's concert with me!" "Nah. We don't need to watch her concert." Anakin said, coming into the living room, "I've got something much better to watch."

"Please don't let it be a soap opera. I thought you were over that." Ahsoka said. "No!" Anakin slid the disc into the DVD player.

The title popped up and Ahsoka immediately left the room muttering something about going over to Barriss's. "What? Don't you want to watch Mace pick out his bald cap with me?" Anakin said, hurt. "No!" Ahsoka yelled.

Anakin sighed. "No one gets me!" He said to no one in particular.

The Next Day…

Anakin was lying outside on the grass. "Master?" Ahsoka was almost scared to ask, "What are you doing?" "Shhh! I'm watching the grass grow. It's my new obsession."

Ahsoka stared at him weirdly for a second. "Umm, Master?" she asked "What?" Anakin asked, irritated. "Why don't you come inside, and I'll take you to the med bay." Ahsoka said. "Why? I don't need to go to the med bay." Anakin told her. "I think you might've banged your head on something."

"I didn't hit my head on anything!" Anakin insisted. "Sure." Ahsoka said, then she ushered him indoors. "But I wanna watch the grass grow!" Anakin cried.

Obi-Wan's Quarters…

"Good morning Beardy." Obi-Wan said to his beard. "Did you sleep well?" Of course the beard never replied.

Obi-Wan got up and decided to make himself a cup of coffee. Then he decided that he wanted to go and see if Kit had gotten the blue paint of yet.

Obi-Wan found Kit running away from Aayla. "Please be a part of my collection!" Aayla cried as she ran after poor Kit.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Everyone is soo immature, except for me of course." Obi-Wan said, "Isn't that right Beardy?"

Yoda, who just happened to be walking by at the moment, rolled his eyes. Then he went to go and eat his hourly doughnut.

As I said at the beginning of this chapter, Yoda was obsessed with doughnuts. He had a doughnut machine that Mace desperately wanted to destroy.

That Night…

"Master, I thought you did your daily push-up this morning." Ahsoka said. "Yeah well Padmaé said…" Ahsoka raised her eyebrows, "I, uh… mean, I decided to do two a day."

Anakin nailed the down part but he struggled to get back up. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and left her Master to his push up. Anakin huffed and puffed and finally after about five minutes his finished the up part of the push-up

Ahsoka went to her room. She went to bed after she said goodnight and kissed all 365 teddy bears. Then she picked up one that had a "Sleep with Marla on July 30th." Sign on it.

Ahsoka tucked herself and Marla in and then went to bed.

1:30 the next morning…

"Get up!" a voice said over the intercom, "Get up, everyone must. Crisis this is. Go to big room, you must."

Ten minutes later all the Jedi were in the big room. Most of them were still half asleep. "Gone, my doughnuts are." Yoda announced. Several Jedi groaned.

"This is what he got us up at…" Anakin checked his watch, "1:40 in the morning for!" "Apparently." Obi-Wan replied.

Mace ran to Yoda and told him that the doughnut truck would be there in the morning. Yoda wasn't satisfied and ripped of Mace's bald cap. "Ahhh!" Mace screamed, his purple hair showing, "Don't look at me! I'm hideous!" Then he ran out, still screaming.

"Skywalker!" Yoda pointed at Anakin, "Make me doughnuts, you will!" "Uh, that's okay Master Yoda. I would just wait for the doughnut truck if I were…"

"YOU WILL MAKE ME DOUGHNUTS!" Yoda yelled, turning red.

"Okay." Anakin squeaked. Then he went to go make doughnuts.

Fifteen minutes later at Padmaé's apartment…

"Anakin!" Padmaé exclaimed, "I thought you weren't coming over tonight." "Yoda is making me make doughnuts but I don't know how!" Anakin cried "that's okay." Padmaé told him, "My mom taught me how to make doughnuts when I was younger."

Later that morning…

Several of the Jedi woke up in the big room and briefly wondered where they were. Then they remembered what had happened last night.

Anakin trudged into his quarters and collapsed on the couch "I never thought that I'd be glad to see a doughnut truck." Anakin mumbled as Ahsoka came in. "Sucker!" Ahsoka said. Anakin groaned, "I would chase you, but I'm too tired to." Anakin closed his eyes and was asleep within seconds.

Later…

"HEEEELP MEEEEEE!" Kit cried. Aayla was chasing him again. Kit had a wet sponge in his hand and was trying to wash of the paint. "ANAKIN!" He cried, bursting into Anakin and Ahsoka's quarters. "How do you get the paint off?"

"Soap and water." Anakin replied. "Oh," Kit said, "I never tried using soap." Anakin rolled his eyes and went back to his new obsession, watching snail races.

"Go Steve go!" Anakin cried as the snails started to race. An hour later Steve crossed the half line, the other snail, Bob on his tail. Just before Steve crossed the finish line, he decided to take a nap. Because he did that, Bob won.

And that concludes our wonderful three days with the Jedi.

**What did you think? Were the obsessions weird enough? **

**I forgot to thank IzzyandDesRoxSox for telling me how to do the é** **in Padmaé. **

**Next Time: Yoda gets angry, Anakin gets chased by a LOT of people, and Mace is paranoid. **

**Please R&R!**

**-ImmaPickle **


	14. Yoda & Other Angry People

**Hello, I'm sure that you will be very pleased to know that I am not dead. It's been what, 3, 4 weeks? I had a MAJOR case of writers block 'cause Weird Person Who Lives on Mars took off for three weeks! Anyways, I am back with more hilarious ideas than ever! **

**I have a question. How many people want Kit to stay blue and become part of Aayla's collection?**

**Thank you to Captinrexbest35, IzzyandDesRoxSox and Knight Benedicta for reviewing.**

**Last Time: Uh… I don't remember and I'm too lazy to find out.**

**This Time: Paranoid Mace, Angry Yoda, and other things. **

**Yoda & Other Angry People**

"Master!" Ahsoka was yet again trying to wake Anakin up. She and Obi-Wan had tried everything. They had dumped a bucket of ice cold water on him, used a foghorn, Obi-Wan had sat on him, they whacked him with a pillow several times, and threatened to paint his nails pink.

Finally Ahsoka got an idea, "Master, Padmé wanted to see you." She whispered in his ear. Anakin leaped out of bed and ran out the door. Then he came back, "I need to get dressed, so get out." Obi-Wan chuckled and left Anakin. Ahsoka just stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Okay. So you don't get up when I threatened to paint your nails pink but you get up when Padmae wants to see you." She said. "Oh you said Padmé wanted to see me? I thought you said, um… uh…" Anakin stumbled on his words.

Ashoka rolled her eyes and went to bug Mace.

Padmé's apartment…

"Anakin, do you think that these boots would look good with this top?" Padmé said holding up a pair of boots and a top she had just bought from the store.

"Anything looks good on you dear." Anakin replied automatically. He was playing Angry Birds on his iPod and not paying attention. (Voice: They don't have iPods in the Star Wars universe.) I don't care. It's my story so shut up.

Then suddenly a guy appeared out of thin air. He wore a long black cloak that concealed all of his body except his really pale face. "Hi my name is Gayzzon. I'm from ImmaPickle's story, Approaching Storm."

"Padmé look! That guy just appeared out of thin air!" Anakin cried, but before Padmé could look the guy disappeared. "I don't see anything." Padmé said "Your eyes must be playing tricks on you."

Padmé looked up and saw that Anakin was playing on his iPod. "Anakin! Stop playing on that silly thing and pay attention to what I'm saying." She cried. "Anything looks good on you dear." Anakin said, not paying attention. Frustrated, Padmé snatched his iPod and threw it off the balcony.

"NO!" Anakin cried, watching his precious iPod fall tot the ground far below.

The suddenly out of nowhere, Mace appeared, "ARE YOU TWO IN LOVE?" He yelled, pointed an accusing finger at Anakin and Padmé.

"Pshaw, no. It's not like we fell in love when we were on Naboo…" Anakin said, "Anakin, shut up." Padmé said, and she shoved him aside. What she didn't know is that she shoved him off the balcony.

(Anakin: There's good new and bad news. The good new is that I landed in a blueberry cake and I wasn't hurt, the bad news is, It was Yoda's blueberry cake, and it was BLUE berry cake.) Don't forget, blueberry cake just so happens to be Obi-Wan's favorite.

So Anakin was being chased by a VERY angry Yoda with a chainsaw, Obi-Wan, Aayla, his fan club, quite a few girls, Padmé (she wanted to apologize), Mace, and the news people. Needless to say, Anakin was terrified.

Suddenly the whole galaxy, except for Anakin, paused. A stage hand ran out and grabbed Anakin. They hosed hi off and dumped another on of Yoda's blueberry cakes on his stunt double.

"Okay were back in 5, 4, 3…" "Wait!" Anakin yelled, cutting off the director. He ran out and dragged the paused Padmé off the set. "2, 1!" The director yelled, before Anakin could interrupt.

Anakin's stunt double ran as far and as fast as he could, but eventually the crowd caught up to him.

Later that night…

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were enjoying an Ice Cream cone in Ahsoka's quarters. Just then Anakin's stunt double came in. (Just so you know, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka don't know that it's the stunt double, so I'll refer to him as Anakin.) "I think I broke every bone in my body." Anakin said. Ahsoka raised her eyebrows, "Then how are you standing?" She asked.

Anakin collapsed, just as Yoda came in. "Is he dead?" Yoda asked, still speaking forwards. Ahsoka checked his pulse, "No." She replied. Yoda lifted up his chainsaw and whacked Anakin on his head. "No he is." Ahsoka said weakly, as Yoda left the room.

Then Anakin (The REAL: Anakin) came in the room licking and Ice Cream cone. "Hi guys." Anakin said and then he walked into his room.

"This place just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Obi-Wan said.

** READ THIS, IT IS VERY IMPORTANT! The next chapter will be the last chapter in The Random Adventures of the Jedi. I will be working on ****MY NEW STORY****, Approaching Storm. After I am finished writing Approaching Storm, then I will do MORE Random Adventures of the Jedi. There is also another ****NEW STORY**** that is a funny version of Approaching Storm, just so I can do some more humor. **

**Next Time: It's a surprise, so you're gonna have to wait. **

**-ImmaPickle**


	15. Weird Behavior

**A word of warning before you read. I am currently on a MAJOR sugar rush. (Anakin: EVERYONE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!) WHY ARE WE YELLING? (Anakin: BECAUSE YOU ARE INSANE!) NO I'M NOT! (Anakin: YOU WANNA BET?)**

**Okay, on the chapter I posted earlier today I got twenty three visitors and only one reveiw! come on people! Please reveiw! I need confidence!**

**Thank you to Weird Person Who Lives on Mars for being my ONLY reveiwer!**

**Last Time: (SUUUUUGAAAAAR!) ANAKIN FELL IN A BLUEBERRY CAKE! THEN THEY ATE ICE CREAM! YUM!**

**This Time: Uh, as if. Oh and in the last chapter I mentioned a surprise, well here's your surprise, A CHAPTER 16!**

**And without further ado, I present to you the first part of the Two Part last story. **

**Weird Behavior**

Hey guys, it's me Ahsoka. ImmaPickle allowed me to tell part one of this story in my point of view, so here goes.

I knew something was wrong. It was noon and no one had yelled out Anakin's name. Normally Anakin would have played his pranks and be scrubbing the temple floor with a toothbrush by now.

I decided to search the temple for him and find out what was going on. Turning a corner I ran into Obi-Wan, who was dressed like a cow boy. "Obi-Wan?" I said. "Howdy Ahsoka!" Obi-Wan said in a western accent. "Umm, howdy?" I replied. "Have you seen Anakin?" "Nope." Obi-Wan replied. "I'm gonna mosey on down the mess hall and get me something to eat. Ya wanna come?"

I plastered a big fake smile on my face and said "No thanks, if you see Anakin, please tell him that I am looking for him." "Okay dokey." And with that Obi-Wan walked down the hall and out of sight.

Eventually I found Anakin. He was talking to Ki-Adi Mundi. As I continued listening, I realized something was different. 1, Anakin didn't have that evil grin on his face and 2, _he was being polite!_

After a while Ki-Adi left and Anakin turned to me. "Hello Ahsoka." He said. "Skyguy, are you feeling alright?" I asked, scared. "Yeah," said Anakin. Suddenly a teenage girl with brown hair and eyes popped into existence beside me. Anakin screamed and jumped into my arms.

"Who are you?" I asked. The girl looked hurt, "I thought you guys knew me!" She said. "Uh… no." I replied, she did look familiar. "I'm ImmaPickle!" She said, "But you guys can call me I.P."

"Oh!" I cried, dropping Anakin on the floor. "Why are you here?" He asked. "Well I noticed that you and Obi-Wan are acting all weird, so I decided to come and find out what it was." I.P. said, "Oh and Ahsoka, I'm flattered, but I'm not a teen yet. I'm only twelve." "Sorry, you look older." I replied, "Wait! How did you know that I described you as a teen?" I.P. looked confused, "I honestly don't know…"

After a few moment of just getting to know each other, we decided to take Anakin and Obi-Wan to the pool.

Anakin took FOREVER to change and we soon found out why. "Wow." I.P. said. Anakin had water wings, about five blow up rings, and a life jacket on. "You don't need all that on!" I said. I.P. held down a screaming Anakin while I pulled off the life jacket and other floatation devices.

Then we pushed Anakin into the water. "AHHHHH! I'M DROWNING!" He cried, splashing about. I.P. and I looked at each other. "Stand up." I said. Anakin stood up only to find out that the water was knee deep. "Oh… ha ha…" Anakin said turning bright red.

"Come on! Let's go to the diving board." I.P. said. Together we dragged Anakin to the top of the high dive. "I am not jumping." Anakin said. I.P. shrugged, "Fine by me." Then she leaped over Anakin and off the end of the high dive, I followed soon after.

After just splashing about in the water together we finally noticed what Obi-Wan was wearing. His swim trunks had cowboy hats and boots on them and he was wearing a water proof cowboy hat. I raised my eyebrows as I.P grinned devilishly. "You had this all planned out, didn't you?" I asked. "Maybe." She said, that devilish smile not leaving her face.

"Let's go on the climbing wall." I.P. said, swimming away. Anakin was still at the top of the diving board, refusing to go off. So everyone just jumped over him. "LEAP FROG!" Yelled one kid as he jumped over Anakin. I.P reached the climbing wall first and started to climb, but she didn't notice that Obi-Wan was already at the top.

Obi-Wan jumped off and accidentally landed on I.P. and they both went under. Seconds later Obi-Wan shot out of the pool as I.P surfaced. "Man, I love water wings." She said, smiling.

Just before the pool closed, I.P. and I decided to go off the high dive one more time. Anakin was still up there. "Anakin, we need you to jump now." I.P. said. "No!" Anakin said stubbornly.

I.P. pulled a laptop out of nowhere and started typing. After a while she closed it. Anakin got up on his feet and jumped off the diving board. "I wish I could do that!" I cried. I.P. smiled and jumped.

Later…

I.P and I had finally cornered Anakin and Obi-Wan. "Okay!" I said. "Out with it. Why is Obi-Wan acting all Anakin-ish and Anakin acting Obi-Wan-ish?" "Well actually Obi-Wan is acting more like a cow boy." I.P. said. I nodded in agreement.

"Well?" I.P said, hands on her hips.

Anakin and Obi-Wan replied in unison, "My family's coming over."

**Hey it's me again. I.P. Did you know that Coruscant is beautiful this time of year? Okay well, I'm sorry but the next chapter will be the last in this book. I will eventually write a sequel, MORE Random Adventures of the Jedi. Until then, read my stories, The Making of Approaching Storm and Approaching Storm.**

**-ImmaPickle**


	16. Weird Families

**I am sad. Not because this is the last chapter, but because my sister stole my cookie. But the reason why I am not sad about this being the last chapter is (1) I'm writing a sequel (Called The Random Adventures At School!) and (2) If twelve or more people review this chapter, then I will post an epilogue. That's right! All you have to do is click the little button at the bottom of this page and you will get one more hilarious chapter. **

**Anyways, thank you to Weird Person Who Lives On Mars, Bluesaber3, EvilIAm (loved your review!), and Captain Echo for reviewing. **

**Just to let you know, this chapter is told in my POV.**

**Weird Families **

_Anakin and Obi-Wan replied in unison, "My family's coming over."_

Ahsoka looked surprised, but I wasn't. It was all part of the plan. "Well, in that case, we're gonna need some help." I said.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked. I merely smiled and pulled my laptop out of, you guessed it, midair. I started typing and closed it after a few seconds.

There was a small *pop* and my best friend appeared. Oblivious to the world, she was still typing on her laptop. "Uhh…Marshan?" I said, tapping her shoulder.

She looked at me and screamed. "IMMAPICKLE! HOW DID YOU GET HERE?" "I typed you into my story." I replied. "Oh." Marshan closed her laptop and looked around. Her eyes widened when she saw Anakin.

"Anakin Skywalker…" Marshan said in a dazed voice, "Can I poke him." "No." Anakin said. "Yes." I replied. "What?" Anakin yelled, I ignored him. Anakin turned and ran, Marshan not far behind him.

Ahsoka blinked and looked at me, "Who's Marshan." She asked, "Marshan's my best friend, Weird Person Who Lives On Mars. I call her Marshan for short."

Just then the doorbell rang. Obi-Wan sighed. "Well that'll be my family. See you later." Obi-Wan went to go and greet his family.

"We'd better find Anakin." I said, "His family is due to arrive any minute now." Ahsoka nodded.

Two Days Later…

We got to know Anakin's family pretty well. They were all from a planet called England, and they were all Obi-Wan-ish. Obi-Wan's family was from a planet called Tennessee and they were all cowboys.

It was quite entertaining to see Anakin and Obi-Wan run back and forth asking for each other for help.

"Obi-Wan, I need your teapot!"

"Anakin, I need cows!"

"Obi-Wan, I need your fancy tablecloths!"

"Anakin, I need your Pickle supply!"

"Obi-Wan I need your… what! I am NOT giving up my pickles!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Pretty please!"

"Absolutely not!"

"You suck!"

"You're lame!"

"SHUT UP! CAN'T A GIRL GET A LITTLE PEACE AROUND HERE!" Ahsoka would eventually yell.

Marshan and I finally decided that we needed to help Anakin and Obi-Wan. We ran into each other in the hallway. "Marshan! I'll go help Obi-Wan with his family, you go help Anakin." I said, trying to catch my breath.

"No way! Anakin's family is lame!"

"Well too bad."

"Give me one good reason why you should help with Obi-Wan's family."

"I'm taller."

"I'm older."

Dang! She got me, she _was_ older. "Wow! I forgot how old you are! We need to run to the nearest store and get you a cane!"

After arguing for a bit, we decided that Anakin's family didn't need any help.

Later…

OBI-WAN'S FAMILY IS AWESOME! We threw a big party and almost everyone in the Jedi temple came!

"Hey! I.P!" Obi-Wan's cousin yelled, "We want you to sing Karaoke!" "Oh no! I couldn't possibly!" Too late. They pushed me onto the stage.

The song started, just as Anakin came in. "I LOVE THIS SONG!" He yelled! He jumped up on stage, grabbed the microphone from me and began to sing very badly. "I THROW MY HANDS UP IN THE AIR SOMETHIMES SINGING AYO GOTTA LET GO!"

"MARSHAN! LET'S GO CHECK ON ANAKIN'S FAMILY!" I yelled over Anakin's screeching.

We ran over to the guest quarters. To our surprise, we found Obi-Wan there. He was having the time of his life.

The rest of the week went somewhat like this…

Obi-Wan's family blew up many things.

Anakin spent more time with Obi-Wan's family

Obi-Wan spent more time with Anakin's family

Anakin's family threw a tea party

And Marshan and I hung out with Obi-Wan's family

When the time came for the families to leave, Anakin Obi-Wan, Marshan, and I were all sad. There was tearful goodbyes, and promises to write.

Finally, after a week, we were all able to rest. Except for Anakin, Yoda made him scrub the entire Temple with a toothbrush for no apparent reason, and then I found out that Anakin and Obi-Wan had stolen my laptop.

MAJOR uh oh.

**THE END! Unless of course I get twelve or more reviews. **

**Next Time: If I get twelve or more reviews you will find out. **

**-ImmaPickle**


	17. Weird & Random Things

**YAY I got 12 reviews! SO as promised here is the last chapter… well actually, this won't be the last chapter… I'll probably post a couple more, or a lot, ya know just until I get bored of writing this story. And even then (You may skip ahead to the next paragraph now.) I might post a couple more, just for fun ya know? And maybe…**

**(Anakin: Thank you to Bluesaber3, AaylaKit, Destiny, Weird Person Who Lives On Mars, Person, Random Person, Really Random Person, Really Really Random Person, Super Random Person (I'm beginning to think these are all the same person…), FireZenzizenzizenzic, AdenaWolf, AND (Last but not least,) Kennedy! **

**Last Time: My family and Obi-Wan's family came for a little visit.**

**This Time: Weird Weather, Ski lifts, a mishap with Aayla's collection, and a… mountain? This place just keeps getting weirder and weirder!) **

**And then I might post a few chapters even though I'll be old and grey…**

**(Ahsoka: And finally I present to you, WEIRD & RANDOM THINGS! It has me in it! YAY!) **

**(Obi-Wan: A little note on the chapter… Padmé: Can we get on with the chapter I am DYING of boredom! Obi-Wan: Since the story is told in three POV's, my part will be in normal text, Anakin's will be in Italics, and Ahsoka's will be in bold.) **

… **then my grandchildren might find this story and think it's cool that their Grammy wrote it and they'll continue the story even though I'll be dead…**

**Weird & Random Things**

Hello everyone. It is me, the currently beardless, [glares at Anakin] Obi-Wan. Anakin and I both wanted to tell this last chapter, and he got upset that I wouldn't let him. This resulted in a fight. ImmaPickle interfered and we all agreed that Anakin and I would both tell the story.

_Yup. Obi-Wan and I are gonna… Hey! Why is my part in italics? It looks girly._

**I think it's funny.**

_HEY! Why does Ahsoka get bold! She's a girl! She should get the Italics! _

**ImmaPickle says to shut up.**

Can we please continue with the story?

**Fine by me.**

Thank you. Now where was I? Ahhh… I.P. also informed us that we must tell of the events that happened before Anakin and I stole her laptop.

**Don't worry. She got it back… eventually…**

Well, my main purpose is to tell you why Anakin ended up scrubbing the Jedi temple with a toothbrush for no apparent reason. Turns out, soap and water did NOT get the paint off of poor Kit and Aayla somehow caught him. I don't know how exactly, I was elsewhere at the time.

_Yeah, he was…_

STOP INTTERUPTING ME!

**Well, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. **

_Actually… he didn't get his daily six cups of coffee. _

And who do we have to thank for that?

(ImmaPickle: Guys, I would really appreciate it you would get on with the story already!)

_Okay, well I went over to Aayla's quarters to see how miserable Kit was. _

_"Hi Kit!" I said cheerfully. _

_Good morning Anakin." Kit replied with equal happiness. _

_I was confused, Kit was supposed to miserable, he was supposed to be begging for me to get the paint off. _

_"Aayla treats her collection like gold!" Kit cried, "She gave me this little bell and I just ring it when I was something." _

_"So… you're happy?" I asked._

_"Yup! Better than ever!" Kit replied. I knew that I had to do something about this… fast._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

I stared at Yoda like he was a little maniac (which he was).

"Called you here, I have," He said "Because problem, I ran into."

I glanced over at my comrades, Ki Adi Mundi, Luminara Unduli and, Shaak Ti. None of them seemed at all confused.

"Used Jedi funds…" Yoda paused, "Arg, screw the backwards talk! Ok, so, while only consulting myself and you all know that only good can come from that, I used the entire Temples funds to buy a ski life to the top of the tower!" Yoda looked impressed with himself.

"Uh…" Ki Adi said.

"Oh and I also bought doughnuts." Yoda concluded.

"Oh! Can I have one?" Shaak asked her face lighting up like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"No!" Yoda declared.

"Please?" Shaak begged.

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"Yes!"

"Really?"

"NO!"

Poor Shaak looked crestfallen. Yoda glared at her before continuing.

"Anyways, as I mentioned earlier, I ran into a problem. THERE IS A FREAKIN' MOUNTIAN IN THE WAY OF THE VEIW OF CORUSCANT! PEOPLE WANT TO SEE THE DISGUSTING HORRID VEIW OF CORUSCANT NOT THE GORGEOUS, BREATHTAKING VEIW OF A FREAKIN' MOUNTIAN!"

I had no words.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Kit," I said walking into Aayla's collection room. <em>

_"Hi Anakin, how are you today?" Kit asked, looking delighted._

_"Good." Then with a flash I took my hands out from behind my back and dumped the can of blue paint eating acid all over Kit!_

_"AHHHHHH!" He cried as he turned green one more. "Wait… oh, I'm green again!" Kit started dancing around, obviously extremely happy. _

_"I thought you were happy here!" I cried._

_Kit stopped dancing, "Oh that? That was just a lie, so you'd get the paint off of me!" I was FURIOUS! _

_"Uh… Anakin?" Kit tapped my shoulder. _

_"What?" I growled." _

_"Look at Aayla's collection…" _

_I looked, and jumped back in shock, the blue paint eating acid was eating Aayla's collection! Quickly I grabbed the can and read. _

_WARNING:_

_Blue Paint Eating Acid may or may not eat any _

_blue items that are nearby. As of yet we do not_

_know, we haven't tested the acid yet so in that _

_case it would probably be best if you didn't use _

_it. We are sorry for any inconvenience _

_"We need to get out of here! NOW" Kit cried, and we bolted out of the room._

* * *

><p>It<strong> was the weirdest thing! I was walking outside and all off a sudden about five feet of snow just dumped out of the sky!<strong>

**(I.P.: Hey Ahsoka, Could I take over for a sec?) **

**Yeah sure, I'm still trying to get out of the snow!**

**Okay, so my laptop went missing, AGAIN! And I was searching the Jedi Temple for it. I finally found it in a corner, with a tap tapping sound coming from it. Turning it around I discovered a tooth brush writing a story on my laptop. **

**"Uh… excuse me?" I said, "What are you doing with my laptop?" **

**The toothbrush turned around. "Oh, hello!" It said, "I came to life when Marshan poked your laptop. I'm Anakin's toothbrush." **

**"And why are you using my laptop?" I asked. **

**"'Cause I wanna get revenge on Anakin, he never uses me!" The toothbrush said. **

**"Ok, first of all, EW! And Second, I have the perfect idea of how to get revenge on Anakin."**

* * *

><p>Yoda was soo upset about the mountain, that he ordered me, Ki Adi, Luminara and Shaak to get rid of it!<p>

We stood outside at the base of the mountain, staring up at its enormous size.

"It's like Mt. Everest!" Luminara exclaimed.

"What's Mt. Everest?" I asked.

Luminara shrugged, "I dunno, it just sounded cool I guess."

"You're right it does sound cool." Shaak said.

"It's like Mt. Everest!" Ki Adi exclaimed, and we all nodded in agreement.

"So… what do we do?" I asked.

"Well… I suppose we could ask it to move." Luminara suggested.

"How'd you suppose we do that?" Ki Adi asked, "Just walk up to it and say, excuse me Mr. Mountain, I would really appreciate it if you moved to some other place?" He added with a sarcastic tone.

"Sorry, I need to have the boogey man's permission." The mountain replied.

Shaak jumped about a foot into the air, "Did you just talk?" She exclaimed!

"Where do we find the boogey man?" I yelled.

"No need to yell at me!" The mountain yelled back, then he continued in a quieter tone, "You can find the boogey man underneath Anakin Skywalker's bed."

"Thank you Mr. Mountain." Luminara said, "We shall do that."

Then the four of us walked off wondering what the heck just happened.

* * *

><p><em>We were sitting in my quarters discussing a plan on how to get Aayla's collection back when, suddenly I ran into the bathroom, grabbed my toothbrush and started brushing my teeth.<em>

_"What are you doing?" Kit cried._

_"I don't know! I can't stop brushing my teeth." I exclaimed. _

_Just then Marshan ran in, poked me and Kit and ran out. I.P. walked in just after Marshan ran out. _

_"What's with Marshan?" Kit asked. _

_"Oh, she's just gone on a poke craze. She'll be running around a poking people for the next month or so." I.P. replied in a totally casual manner. _

_"Can you get me to stop brushing my teeth?" I cried._

_"Uh… lemme think… NO!" I.P. said._

_"Why not!" I whined _

_"'Cause, your toothbrush told me that you never brush your teeth, this is my way of teaching a lesson." I.P. said, once again in that totally casual manner._

_"My toothbrush?" I asked, confused._

_"Long story. Okay so I heard that you two accidentally destroyed Aayla's collection and I am here to help!" I.P. said. She placed her fingers to her lips and whistled. Within seconds The Anakin Skywalker Fan Club filed into the room and looked expectantly at her. _

_I screamed and jumped into Kit's arms. Kit stared at the kids, then he pulled out a bag of candy. _

_"That's not necessary." I.P. said to him, then she turned to the kids. "Okay, you can have Anakin's boot, if you go and get one blue thing each." _

_The kids nodded and ran off. Literally two seconds later a kid came back with a Big Bouncy Inflatable Blue Ball. _

_"I gots a blues things!" The kid cried. He then proceeded to throw the ball at me._

_"Omf!" I was flung backwards and fell of the stool, hitting my head rather hard on the floor. There were stars swimming in my line of vision as Kit helped me to my feet. _

_"You guys are lucky Aayla went on vacation to Blue Ball Beach." I.P. said, "Or else you two would be toast!" _

_We sat in the living room and waited as kid after kid came in with blue items for Aayla's collection. Then I got bored, so I decided to take a nap. _

* * *

><p><strong>I am now very frustrated. Just after I got myself out of the snow, the sun popped out and it all melted! <strong>

**"Wow! The weather certainly is weird today." I said to nobody in particular. **

**"Yeah, it is." Marshan was a few feet away staring at the sky. She slowly inched towards me. I raised my eyebrows. She inched even closer, close enough to… **

**"POKE!" She yelled, she poked me and ran off, giggling hysterically. **

**Suddenly the weather got cooler, and dark clouds appeared in the sky. Then a flash of lighting and a rumble of thunder later it began to rain. **

**I dashed into the safety of the Jedi Temple, sopping wet, and cold. **

**_What just happened?_**

* * *

><p><em>Since our extremely lazy friend Anakin is napping, I, ImmaPickle, will take over his part. <em>

_Kit and I sat on the couch for about an hour just watching as kid after kid streamed in carrying blue things. There was everything you could imagine, blue bottles, blue balls, blue baseball bats (see what I did there? That was an alliteration!), blue banjos, blue berries, blue basketballs, blue baboons, blue butterflies, blue butter, blue bananas, blue baskets, blue barf (we got rid of that one pretty quickly), blue badminton rackets, blue birdies, blue birds, and that's just the B's!_

_Pretty soon we had everything Aayla needed for her collection. _

_"Okay kiddies, Kit will show you where to take all this stuff and I will get Anakin's boot for you." I said. The kids nodded and marched after Kit and out the door. I just hoped Yoda wouldn't see them._

_I walked over to Anakin's room. "Anakin! Wakey wakey!" No response. I stepped out of his room and yelled "MARSHAN!" _

_"I'm up! I'm up! Just please don't get her to poke me!" Anakin cried, he tumbled out of the bed, a mass of blankets and pillows. And he was still brushing his teeth. I have no idea how he managed to fall asleep while brushing his teeth. _

_Then Marshan dashed into the room, she poked me and Anakin and then ran out. "I have the weirdest Best Friend in the universe." I said_

_Then the boogey man under the bed ate Anakin. _

* * *

><p>The four of us came in just in time to see Anakin get eaten by the boogey man.<p>

"DON'T CHEW! PLEASE DON'T CHE… AHH YOU CHEWED!" He cried. The boogey man then proceeded to swallow Anakin.

"YES HE IS GONE! MY COOKIE COLLECTION IS FINALLY SAFE!" Shaak cried.

"Oooooooo Cookies!" I.P. said, "Yum!"

"I heard that!" Anakin's voice came from the belly of the boogey man.

"How are you not dead?" Ki Adi asked.

"Uh this story is based during the Clone Wars, and the Clone Wars is a cartoon series on TV, and PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!" Anakin cried.

Luminara, Ki Adi, Shaak, ImmaPickle and I all blinked simultaneously. "You were saying?" Luminara cautiously asked.

"Oh yeah, and uh… oh right. Cartoons are indestructible." Anakin replied.

I looked at the boogey man. "Can you please spit Anakin out? And tell the mountain to move?" I asked.

"Well… I have some conditions first…" The boogey man said.

_"_And they would be…?" ImmaPickle asked.

"Well, One, I get a pay raise, Two, I get more screen time… you guys NEVER show me on your show… it makes me so SAD!" The boogey man began to cry.

"Any more conditions?" Shaak asked.

"Oh yes…" The boogey man stopped crying and rubbed his chin in thought.

"HEY! THAT'S MY MOVE! I ALWAYS STROKE MY CHIN!" I cried, then I ran off crying and didn't hear the rest of the conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>I walked into Anakin's room just as Obi-Wan ran out crying. <strong>

**"What's with him?" I asked, jerking my thumb in the direction Obi-Wan was running.**

**"Oh, he's just insane." Kit replied. **

**"The boogey man ate Anakin." Luminara said. She, Kit, Shaak, and Ki Adi explained what had happened so far, while I.P. argued with the boogey man about something. **

**"No you do not get to be called Steve! We agreed on the bogey man and that is final! Look, I'll even put in capitals. Boogey Man. See!" I.P. said. **

**"NO I WANNA BE CALLED STEVE!" The Boogey Man yelled. **

**"I didn't want it to come to this…" I.P. said. Then she turned and yelled at the top of her lungs, "MARSHAN!" **

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The Boogey Man screamed, "I'll spit him out, I'll tell the mountain to move! I'll do ANYTHING! JUST PLEASE DON'T GET HER TO POKE ME!" **

**I.P. smirked, "I thought you'd agree." She said. **

**Marshan darted into the room. **

**"POKE!" she yelled and she poked me. She then poked Shaak, then Luminara, then Kit.**

**"SLOW MO POKE!" She yelled when she got to Ki Adi, "PPPPOOOOOOOKKKKKKEEEEEEE!**

**Then she ran off. **

* * *

><p><em>After the Boogey Man spit me out and told the mountain to move, (The Mountain liked the name Everest and it moved to a planet called Earth) we all collapsed. <em>

_It had been an extremely busy day. We had returned Aayla's collection, got rid of a Mountain, and the weather had gotten all weird. Yoda punished me for being eaten by the Boogey Man and that is why I ended up scrubbing the floor of the Jedi Temple with a toothbrush. Mind you, I was STILL brushing my teeth. _

_Later that night we were all just sitting in my quarters in companionable silence. Marshan had just come in and poked us all. _

_"Soo, what do we do now?" Ahsoka asked. _

_I.P.'s face lit up, "Well… I could teach you how to play The Game…" _

**THE END**

**Dumdum (my invisible pet Dodo bird) talked some sense into me and I WILL NOT be posting another chapter of the story. The chapter on The Game will be the first chapter in MORE Random Adventures of the Jedi. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, I really appreciate them. And a special thanks to Marshan, who helped me when I had MAJOR writers block. Also thank you to everyone who even bothered to look at this story. **

**WARNING: For the next week or so, it will look like I have disappeared off the face of the Earth. That will be because of school. But don't worry. I'LL BE BACK. **

**-ImmaPickle **


End file.
